Letting in Evil
by Michelle Berger
Summary: Satan will give Damien anything he wants for his sweet Sixteen, and Damien wants Pip Pirrup. However, Damien's presence slowly tears away every good aspect of Pip's life, driving Pip to the breaking point and back. [Damien x Pip] [BDSM warning]
1. Chapter I

**Letting in Evil**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Notes: **This is my first Damien x Pip slash fic, so be warned now, it is slash. It gets heavy later on (cutting, bondage, dominance, etc), but that's not for a little while to come (after chapter 5).

* * *

Pip Pirrip sat innocently at his usual table in the cafeteria, completely alone, just like every lunch. As he stirred the cold gravy with his plastic fork, he felt the sudden squishy feel of mashed potatoes hitting the side of his face, following by an eruption of giggles from where Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick sat. 

"They _still _hate you?"

Pip jumped as he heard the eerie, sudden voice. As much as it spooked him, Pip found the dreary voice to be somewhat familiar. Pip quickly turned as he heard the teenager come closer.

Damien, son of Satan himself, walked towards the startled Brit with a grin on his face. Damien hadn't visited South Park since elementary school, having had a brief friendship with Pip, but attempted to fit in with the more popular kids by tormenting Pip. Despite witnessing Damien terrorise his classmates and setting things on fire, not to forget having demons sent after him and being exploded for Eric Cartman's amusement, Pip had never feared Damien and had even been sad by his departure.

Pip had always assumed Damien would be staying in hell, never to return to South Park, not after his last visit in sixth grade. Damien had stayed in South Park from fifth to sixth grade with his father, who had some business with Jesus during the course of the two years. Damien would talk to Pip every now and then, but having wanted to be popular, often chased Pip down with demons during school.

Despite the satanic torture Damien oh so loved, Pip still considered him his best friend. Damien would always walk him home after school, preventing any after school attacks from Cartman, and Pip always forgave him for sending demons after him daily. Pip had cried for days when Damien and Satan had to return to the seventh layer of Hell, with Damien having no intentions of returning. After hoping for the first two years of High School that the son of Satan would return, Pip gave up hope and accepted the fact that he would never have friends.

Both boys had grown considerably in the four years apart. Pip, still dangerously skinny, was fairly tall with much longer legs that always assisted him in running from Eric Cartman after school. His voice was still fairly feminine and had hardly deepened at all.

Damien, on the other hand, was much taller and had gotten muscular over the years. His voice had finally deepened to the point of which it sounded suitable for the son of Satan, but he could still raise it to the high-pitched tone his voice had been as a child. Damien's black hair had gotten long and had a grungy, rock 'n roll style to it, but he clearly took care of his overall gothic appearance. As soon as you looked into his black eyes, there was no doubt he was the son of Satan.

"Oh! Cheerio Damien! My, its' been some time since you've visited South Park!"

"I've been busy doing Father's bidding and all… Is that the SAME hate from grade school?" Damien grabbed Pip's hat off, inspecting it. The little British hat was, as could be expected, in perfect condition, aside from some dirt from being pushed around so much.

"Well… Yes…"

Damien laughed and tossed it back to him.

"You're such a weird kid."

"As are you, Damien, if you don't mind me saying. You being the son of Satan and all..."

"True enough."

"So, Damien, are you staying long?"

"Yeah. For my sixteenth birthday, Dad said I could have whatever I want. So I thought I'd come and spend some more time in South Park. Hell was getting boring, anyways."

"Smashing."

"Yep."

"But, Damien, if you want to fit in, you best not talk to me."

"Fit in? With the one they call fat ass and his idiotic friends?"

Pip nodded his head.

"Fuck them!"

"Oh. Jolly good then, I suppose."

"Yeah. Anyways, I will need a place to crash. Hey, you're an orphan, right?"

"…Right-o…"

"So you don't have parents?"

"That's the idea, yes…" Pip looked down sadly. Any mention of his late parents was usually followed by tormenting and laughter.

"So you live alone?"

"In a small house, yes."

"Great! I'll stay with you!"

"Oh! Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Don't be too sure about that." Damien had his usual evil smirk across his face.

"Oh, please don't send demons after me… Again."

"That's not what I had in mind." Pip could have sworn he saw Damien wink at him as he stood up from the table.

"Well well well, if it isn't a new kid!" Cartman had gotten up from his seat to see 'who in their right mind would talk Pip'.

"Don't you remember me? I came to your birthday party a long time ago."

"A lot of people come to my birthday parties, because they are totally awesome."

"I turned Pip into fireworks at the party."

"Oh! Haha, you're cool. Are you tormenting the limey French bastard?"

"Hey! I'm English!"

"I was just talking to Pip." Pip could see the red of a small flame in Damien's pupils.

"I think it's just about time for his daily beating!"

"Oh no! Please Eric, school's not even over yet!" Pip frightfully backed away in his chair.

"Why wait? Now the Goth kid can help, too!"

"Oh dear!" Pip jumped up from his seat and backed away more, shielding his face with his hands. Looking through his fingers, Pip noticed the fire growing in Damien's dark eyes as he glared at Cartman.

"Leave Pip alone."

"What?!"

"Leave the British boy alone!"

"Dude, he's just some faggy Melvin anyways. Come on, spit in his eye! Try it!"

In seconds, the remainders of Cartman's tray of lunch were in his face. Pip gasped as Cartman grew furious.

"You son of a bitch Goth kid!"

"Leave the kid alone!" Damien glared.

"God, you losers aren't even worth my precious time! Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

Pip watched with relief as Cartman stormed off, being followed by his three friends who had known better than to mess with the son of the devil.

"D-Damien, you saved me! How can I ever thank you?"

"Well, you're letting me stay at your place."

"Oh, right-o."

The school bell rang and students shuffled off to lockers.

"Oh dear, that's the bell. I must go off to class, will you be joining me?"

"Nah, I'll just hang around town. I'll meet up with you after school."

"Splendid. See you then, Damien."

"See you, Pip."

Pip rushed off to class, giving Damien a chance to explore South Park. It wasn't much different, but that could be expected from a quiet Mountain town like South Park. Aside from tens more gravestones with "KENNY MCCORMICK" engraved on them, everything seemed as usual.

As promised, Damien sat in front of Pip's locker at the end of the school day. When Pip arrived back from last period, he jumped at the sight of Damien in front of his locker.

"Did you forget?" Damien glared at the startled Pip.

"Oh no! I just didn't think you would be at my locker."

"I am. I advise you to get a better lock, too." Damien twirled Pip's now broken lock on his finger, smirking.

"Oh bother!" Pip grabbed the lock back. Pip quickly placed his books neatly on the bookshelf before putting his homework away in his bag. Shutting his locker, he sighed.

"Something will surely get stolen without a lock."

Damien sighed and walked away. Pip waited curiously and cocked his head in confusion when Damien returned with what seemed to be a slightly used combination lock.

"The combo is 66, 13, 66."

"How original…" Pip mumbled under his breath as he locked his locker back up.

"What did you say?"

"Never you mind… Let's go home, shall we?"

"Okay, okay." Damien stood up and followed Pip as they began to walk to his small home.

"You don't speak in that creepy manner any more, do you?"

"I can if I choose to. I just don't need to; I'm not on any mission for Dad or anything. Besides, I picked up a lot from hanging out in South Park."

"I see. Well, here's my house!" Pip pranced up to the door, holding it open for Damien, who briskly walked through and made himself at home, sitting down comfortably on one of Pip's kitchen chairs.

"Nice little place."

"Why, thank you. I try and keep it clean."

"It's a tad bright, don't you find?"

"Well, I like a splash of color. Oh my!"

Damien had lit the toaster on fire and watched as it burned into a pile of ashes, just as planned, grinning in amusement.

"That was my toaster!"

"I make my own toast. Fuck the toaster."

"Please don't burn my house down."

"I'll try my best."

"Damien!"

"Sorry, sorry… Man, you seriously do act like something is shoved up your-

"Damien!"

"Okay! I'll shut up. Where can I sleep?"

Pip paused, having obviously not thought things through, and pranced down the hallway to his bedroom. Damien shrugged and followed up.

"Very colourful room. Too colourful." Damien murmured.

"Well, if you can handle the colors, I suppose you can take the bed and I can make do with the sofa in the living room."

"That won't work."

"Why ever not?"

"'Cause I plan to be around for a while, and you are going to be one hell of a bitch if you spend my entire stay here sleeping on one of those god awful sofas."

"I only have one bed!"

"Why can't we share? You're still pretty scrawny, there's room for two."

"I guess that could work… I suppose…"

"Great. I'm beat."

"We only just got home!"

"Well I'm only just taking a nap, okay?"

"Right-o."

Damien kicked back onto Pip's bed and smiled.

"Goodnight." He grinned.

"Have a nice nap, Damien. Would you like me to wake you for supper?"

"You're making supper?"

"Of course!"

"Sure… Why not?"

"Excellent!" Pip pranced off to give Damien privacy to sleep.

It didn't take long for Damien to fall asleep. However, as the malevolence teenager tossed in his sleep, dreaming of torture and blood, his satanic powers began to act up on their own.

Damien's hand blazed on fire. Of course, this was painless to the son of the devil, but with no consciousness, it didn't take long for the situation to turn bad. Damien awoke to the sound of Pip, screaming from the bedroom doorway, the room completely set alight with demonic fire.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: August 13 2007_

Please, please, **please **give me your opinion on this story. Feedback powers me to write! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy. I'm willing to reply to any questions you may have in reviews.


	2. Chapter II

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**Notes: **I must say, this is tons of fun to write. I've really fallen in love with this pairing. Thanks for all the great reviews, favorites and watches! I may be changing the story description soon (see bottom for new description).

* * *

**Chapter II**

"DAMIEN! DAMIEN, WAKE UP!" Pip was screaming, loud. Damien sprang up at the sound, never having heard Pip in such a tone.

"What's up?"

"WHAT'S UP?! LOOK AROUND!"

Damien noted that the bedroom was indeed in flames, which continued down the hall. Pip was only a few feet into the room, standing only a few feet away from flames, coughing frequently between words. The smoke would knock him out in a matter of minutes.

"Looks like Hell."

"DAMIEN! YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT! YOU'LL BURN ALIVE!"

"Pip, hush. Look." Damien jumped to his feet and walked straight into the blazing dresser, unharmed by the hot flames.

"OH GOD!" Pip panicked and attempted to run towards Damien before realising he was circled entirely by flames.

"Pip, YOU have to get out of here. You're going to pass out!"

"I can't! The flames surrounded me while I was trying to get you awake!"

"Fuck Pip! You're going to get yourself killed trying to save the life of someone who can't die, aren't you?" Damien groaned.

"DAMIEN! HELP!" Pip screamed, the fire burning closer to the terrified Brit. Pip watched with wide eyes as he felt the room get suddenly cold, despite fire still engulfing the house, and the fire growing in Damien's eyes. Damien began to chant words Pip couldn't understand, demonic words.

"Rectus… Dominus…"

The scent in the room became terrible as the room grew colder. Pip simply shut his eyes in terror as he heard faint evil laughter coming from nowhere in particular.

Pip only reopened his eyes when he was suddenly grabbed and thrown over Damien's strong shoulder. He saw no flames, though the room was scorched. Damien was running out of the house with him, though Pip couldn't tell why as the threat was clearly gone. Even in the rest of Pip's little bungalow, the flames were gone, though the house was full of ash, smoke and everything lay in ruins.

Damien kept running even once they were outside. Pip could hardly breathe, so despite his desire to protest, he simply tried to stay conscious. Damien ran with Pip all the way to Stark's Pond before laying Pip down in the snow gently and plopping down beside him.

"The house… Let's go back…" Pip looked up tiredly at Damien.

"No."

"But… You made it better…"

"It's going to collapse, Pip. I didn't want you to see it go down."

"But you stopped the fire!"

"That fire already did the damage."

"H-how did the fire s-start?"

Damien didn't answer.

"Damien?"

Damien only looked away.

"YOU STARTED THE FIRE?!"

"It was an accident!"

Pip began to cry and Damien groaned.

"It must have happened in my sleep!"

"I'm homeless!"

Damien pulled Pip close, holding him in hopes of comforting the sobbing British boy.

"Look, I'm gonna get us an apartment for now, okay?"

"N-no…"

"No? I could just leave you homeless."

"I w-want my house, l-let me go home…"

"Trust me Pip; you don't want to go back there. It's ruined."

"I n-need to get my s-stuff…"

"Pip, it's all gone…"

Pip tried to stand up weakly, but yelped in pain as he put pressure to his hands. Damien's face became even more pale than usual when he heard the Brit's squeak.

"What is it?" Damien grabbed Pip's wrists, pulling his hands close. Upon inspection, Damien found the palms of Pip's hands burnt, as well as parts of his arms.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET BURNED?!" Damien growled as he tried forcing Pip's shirt off. Pip squeaked and backed away.

"I had gone out to g-get eggs, and when I came home, the hallway was on fire! I had t-to fight my way through t-to get to the b-bedroom… I guess I got a bit burned, I d-didn't notice…"

"DIDN'T NOTICE? YOU DAMN WELL KNEW!" Damien cursed under his breath, causing Pip to tremble, as he thought of what to do.

"D-don't hurt me D-Damien, I j-just want to go home."

"I'm not going to hurt you! We'll need to get you something for your hands and arms…"

"Right-o…"

Damien got up and carefully helped Pip to his feet.

"Where are we off to?"

"To the South Park Mall. I think I have enough money to get you some cream or something."

"J-Jolly good…"

The walk to South Park Mall wasn't too long from Stark's Pond, but the road to get there passed by Pip's house, or rather, where Pip's house once stood. Pip froze in front of his property. The house was in ruins, completely unliveable. Much of the roof had already caved in on the minute bungalow. Pip went up the pathway towards the door.

"Pip! Get back here!"

"I… I just need to get some stuff!"

"Oh no you don't." Damien rushed forward and grabbed Pip, and for the second time that day, flung him over his shoulder with ease. Pip, more conscious this time, squealed.

"Must I always carry you this way?" Damien said, grabbing hold of Pip's legs tighter as the Brit began to kick.

"Let me go!"

"No. You can't go back there."

"Damien, I'm old enough to decide things for myself!"

"I'm not letting you go until we're at the mall. If I have to buy a leash for you, I will!"

Pip sighed in defeat.

"No… I'll be good…"

"Damn."

"What?!"

"Never mind, Pip. We're here." Damien carefully placed Pip on his feet in front of the mall and held the door open for him. Pip sighed once again and entered, Damien following him behind, always keeping a close watch on the Brit whose mind was clearly set on returning to his burnt home.

"The pharmacy is this way, Damien." Pip guided Damien over to the local pharmacy. Damien, still staying close to Pip, searched the aisles desperately for any type of painkiller for the burns.

"Ask for help, Damien." Pip looked up at Damien, who still searched endlessly while keeping watch on Pip.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm the son of Satan! I don't need help from HUMANS!"

Damien got a few odd looks.

"Then make my arms better yourself!" Pip frowned, his only care at that point to go home.

"I… I can't."

"Why not? You have all those satanic powers!"

"Yeah, but none of them are for making humans feel _better_."

"Oh. I suppose that wouldn't really be a satanic power to have."

"Exactly. Help me find something for your arms."

As the two continued searching, an overly happy young woman walked over to the two.

"Hi boys! Can I help you with something?"

"N-

"Yes!" Pip cut Damien off.

"Okay, what do you boys need?"

"Uh…" Pip blushed hesitantly, causing Damien to groan and grab one of his arms.

"This." Damien stated, forcing the sleeve of Pip's red jacket and shirt up, revealing burnt skin.

"Oh! Gosh, I think he should go see a doctor."

"Just give us some cream, lady." Damien glared.

"Well, in aisle six…"

"Good." Damien grabbed Pip by his upper arm, where he was free of burns, and dragged him off to the sixth aisle. Damien quickly searched through before he found a cream and grabbed it.

"Here, I'll buy it. Let's go." Damien pulled Pip over to the cash. Damien purchased the cream and left the store, still dragging Pip by his upper arm, and sat down with him in the food court of the shopping mall.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"Because we don't have a home, remember?"

"Oh. Right-o."

Damien tossed the cream at Pip.

"Put it on."

Pip nodded and took the bottle of cream out of the plastic bag.

"Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a haemorrhoid?"

"I dunno, a burn?"

"I don't think so. I don't think this is for burns, Damien."

"Aw well, just use it!"

"But-

Pip saw the small flames appear in Damien's eyes and could feel the ominous feel of his anger rising. Pip quickly opened the haemorrhoid cream and applied it to his pained arms.

"Any better?"

"Well, not really, no."

"Fuck it. Come on, I need a smoke." Damien stood up and Pip quickly followed him to the alleyway by the South Park shopping mall, where Damien pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah. Dad said I should, calm me down and stuff."

"But smoking's dangerous!"

"God, Pip, and how many times will we be going over this? I can't die!"

"Oh, right-o."

"If you, on the other hand, ever start to smoke, I will personally ram a pack of cigarettes up your ass."

"Oh my."

"Exactly. So don't smoke."

"I won't! Don't fret." Pip forced a small smile.

"Good. Do you still want to go back to your old place?"

"I'd like to, but I know you won't let me."

"That's the spirit."

"How come you started the fire?" Pip asked quietly, backing up slightly as he expected to have Damien's angry wrath upon him.

"It was an accident, like I said."

"But, how can one accidentally start a fire?"

"I haven't figured that out yet…" Damien looked down, "I have a serious problem, Pip."

"Oh?"

"It's been happening for months. I can control my satanic powers, but every now and then, they slip. My hand will light on fire, o-or someone I'm with will catch fire-

Pip's eyes widened in terror.

"Don't worry, it's only happened when I was with people I can't stand."

"Please don't say you can't stand me."

"I wouldn't have come to stay with you if I couldn't stand you."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"Anyways, like I was saying, my satanic powers are acting up."

"Why don't you tell Satan?"

"He'd just laugh and call me weak for being unable to control my powers."

"That's not a very nice thing to do."

"He's the devil, what do you expect?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right."

"Anyways… I'll try not to do it again."

"That will be hard to do, seeing as how we don't have a house."

"Look, I'm going to go back to Hell."

"NO!"

"Calm down!"

"You can't just leave me here!"

"I'll only be gone for a day. I'm going to get some money from Dad, that way we can get a new place and some new stuff, okay?"

Pip tried to figure a way around Damien's plans, but realised how badly he needed whatever money he could get.

"I suppose it is the only thing we can do… Cant I come with you?"

"No. I don't want you to have to experience Hell."

"Why not?"

"It's a bad place, genius."

"But you don't seem to mind it!"

"I shouldn't, it's my homeland. But you're a mortal. You wouldn't be a fan. Plus, you'd have to be dead."

"If you insist…"

"I do. Now, while I'm gone, I'm going to have to leave you with someone. I don't trust you alone."

"But Damien…"

"Save it. You're not staying alone out here. Before I pick someone to take care of you, is there anyone you'd like to stay with?"

"I don't really have any friends…"

"Fine." Damien grabbed Pip by his upper arm and dragged him into town. Seeing the first familiar face, Damien ran towards him. Pip nearly screamed.

"KENNY!"

Kenny looked up from his old PSP and froze at the sight of Damien, who had once turned him into a duck-billed platypus.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to take care of Pip until tomorrow." Damien shoved Pip towards Kenny.

"What? No way!"

The flames returned to Damien's eyes, making Kenny instantly cower in fear.

"You better. Just let him stay at your place and make sure he doesn't leave your sight once. He's not to be going to his house AT ALL."

"Why not?"

"It burned down. Too dangerous. And keep an eye on his arms; they're burned from the fire." Damien said as he turned to leave.

"Hey! I never said I'd do it!"

Damien quickly turned around, eyes full of fire.

"You will, or next time you die, I'll make sure Dad doesn't let you have a pleasant stay. Not to mention, I'll burn down that crappy ass place you call your home, while you sleep."

"Okay! Okay! I'll take care of the kid! C'mon Pip. We're going to a girl's house. But you aren't getting any pussy.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: August 16th 2007_

As always, reviews begged for.

So, as you may have read at the above Author's Note, I may change the story's description at some point. Check the new one out and tell me what you think, it's still very similar to the current one.

**New Description**: Damien can have anything he wants for his Sweet Sixteen, and he wants Pip. His return to South Park will shatter Pip's already terrible life, and push him to the breaking point and back. [Damien x Pip [BDSM Warning


	3. Chapter III

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Clean my fuckin' underwear!"

"Your frozen waffle is getting cold, hurry up and eat it!"

"Pick up my pornos, will ya?"

"Why don't you make yourself USEFUL around here?!"

Pip was miserable throughout his experience at Kenny's house. Kenny wasn't a bad guy; he just wasn't in a pleasant mood after being forced to make changes in all of his plans in order to babysit Pip. Kenny was kind enough to not let his friends over, who would have surly tormented and hurt Pip. To make matters worse, he didn't get laid at all thanks to the tag along.

Pip was dying to see Damien after his terrible sleep on Kenny's floor. Luckily, Kenny's mood was much better by the second day. Kenny really didn't mind Pip as much as his friends did; he even avoided bullying Pip as much as he could. Still, Pip waited by Kenny's window for hours, as it grew late into the night, waiting for Damien.

"Look, he's not here yet and I want to go out. Come on, Stan doesn't mind you that much, he won't care if you come."

"But if I leave, Damien may show up!"

"But I want to go!" Kenny whined.

"Cant I just stay here?"

"No. I'll get killed."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

Pip sulked. Kenny waited by the door, and sighed in defeat as Pip didn't budge.

"Alright, alright. You can stay. But if you do ANYTHING that makes Damien pissed off at me, I'll let Cartman at you."

"I promise I'll be good!"

"Yeah, yeah. Have fun." Kenny opened the door to leave just to be greeted by Damien's fist to his face. Kenny fell backwards.

"DAMIEN!" Pip squealed, partially in joy and partially in shock, watching Kenny groan as he dragged himself to his feet.

"You're lucky I caught you in time, McCormick. Had you taken A STEP outside, you'd be a dead man."

"S-Sorry…" Kenny backed off.

"C'mon Pip. I found us a place." Damien looked to Pip, who skipped over to Damien quickly. The two exited the house and as soon as they were a few houses from Kenny's place, Damien's hand slapped Pip firmly on his ass, causing Pip to jump and glare at Damien.

"What was that for?" Pip squeaked, quickly moving his hands to his bottom.

"You knew you weren't supposed to stay alone."

"I didn't stay alone! Kenny never got a chance to leave! That doesn't give you the right to hit me!"

Damien simply kept walking as Pip glared at him, hands still on his sore bottom.

"You know what I think?" Pip continued to glare at him.

"What?"

"You just wanted to touch my bottom."

"And what if I did?"

"You should have asked and not hit me!"

"Well then, may I touch your ass?" Damien sounded serious. Pip blushed, and for a split second had considered allowing him. Mentally slapping himself for such a thought, Pip shook his head.

"No!"

"See, that's why I didn't ask. Anyways, we're here." Damien stopped in front of a seedy, cheap apartment building that was only a street away from Kenny's own run down joint, still in the ghetto parts of town.

"This was the most we could afford?" Pip looked in confusion as Damien walked up to the door.

"Dad wasn't home, so I just took what I could find. I'll go back and get some more money soon, but we'll have to make do. I got us a bed, and we've got enough money to buy food for a little while."

"Right-o…" Pip sighed and followed Damien to apartment three. Damien pulled out a rusted key and opened the door for Pip, who walked cautiously inside. Cockroaches ran by as he stepped in. To his right was a small kitchen with no appliances, only a few bags of Cheesy Poofs Damian had purchased to feed them for a couple days.

The rest of what Pip could see was simply dirty and empty. Damien walked him the only bedroom, which had a single-sized mattress thrown in the corner of the room, full of stains. Pip grimaced at the sight.

"Sorry." Damien mumbled when he saw the look on Pip's face.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I'm sure we can manage. Who shall get the bed?"

"I figured we'd share."

"Oh. There's not much space, not at all."

"I was running low on cash, and I know you need food to live and all that crap."

"Right-o. When's your father going to be home?"

Damien simply shrugged.

"He's probably got some meeting up on Earth, but it's obviously not in South Park… One of the demons who work for him figured he should be back a week from yesterday, so I'll go back down next Friday and get some more dough. Think you can handle the slums for that long?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so. Although, I can't stand Cheesy Poofs."

Damien groaned and mumbled under his breath about Pip being 'so picky, so difficult'.

"Fine," Damien pulled out his wallet, "Here's ten bucks. I'll take you down to the shops and you can buy whatever you want to last you the next few days."

"Thank you, Damien." Pip forced another small smile and took the crumpled up bill before getting his shoes back on.

"Man, next time, don't take your shoes off. This place is run down as it is, your shoes won't make a difference, and you're just getting your pansy pink socks dirty."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding! Fuck, son of Satan can't make jokes anymore?"

"You can make _nice _jokes."

"No."

"…Fine…"

"See Pip, that's the problem with you. You give up to easy and let everyone walk all over you! You have to stand up for yourself."

"I know, Damien…"

"And, for the record, I think your pansy pink socks are kinda cute."

"I never thought I'd hear the son of Satan call something cute."

"Get used to it."

"Right-o." Pip opened the door, "Are you going to come?"

"Of course." Damien left the apartment with Pip and walked with him to the South Park Mall for the second time that day.

"How are your arms?" Damien asked as they passed the pharmacy.

"The cream didn't change much…" Pip sighed softly.

"Oh."

Pip pranced into the shopping center, passing Kenny's parents who were picking up beer and bread, through the coffee section, and straight to the tea aisle. Pip quickly grabbed the biggest box of English Tea he could find.

"Pip?"

"Yes, Damien?"

"We don't have a tea pot anymore."

Pip sighed sadly and put the tea back.

"Perhaps I could just save my money and go to a café…."

"What will you EAT?"

"Er… Crumpets?"

"The money I gave you won't last you long enough if you want to buy tea and cookies."

Pip sighed again.

"I don't really eat much, anyways. It's no big deal."

"Aw, fuck, are you anorexic Pip?"

"What? No!"

Damien reached forward, grabbing Pip by his shirt and attempting to yank it up. Pip squealed and slapped his hands away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Seeing how skinny you are!"

"Don't take my shirt off in the middle of a store!"

Damien cursed under his breath and ran his fingers over Pip's abdomen, clearly making Pip uneasy with so much touching.

"You're really thin."

"I know." Pip shrugged.

"Are you sure it's healthy?"

"Don't worry Damien! I don't starve myself!"

"Well, I want you to eat something, even if we're dirt poor. If we have to blow a bit more cash on your tea and cookies-

"Crumpets!"

"Fine, tea and _crumpets_, then so be it."

"Oh, thank you Damien!" Pip smiled happily and quickly hugged the shocked teen. Pip himself was shocked that he had had the courage to hug his friend, having not hugged anyone since his parents were still alive. Pip adored the feeling and, as much as he hated himself for thinking it, he wished he could have embraced Damien longer... He loved Damien's touch.

"Er… No problem, Pip. Let's just go home, I'm tired."

Pip nodded and followed Damien to their new home. Pip couldn't help but walk closer to Damien as they entered the trashy side of South Park, mainly in fear, but partially due to the intense need he felt to be close to Damien as much as he could. Pip was utterly ashamed, but Damien didn't seem to mind at all.

The two entered their cheap apartment and Damien went off to the bedroom. Pip walked over to the Cheesy Poofs and cautiously ate one. Making a face at the greasy treat, Pip followed Damien into the bedroom. Damien's platform boots had been kicked off by the bedside and he lay sprawled out on the small mattress in his low-rise jeans, his turtleneck sweater in a bundle near his boots.

"There isn't much room for me…" Pip looked uneasily at the mattress as he removed his hat and bowtie, carefully placing them tidily in the corner of the room.

"Well, you weren't here." Damien scooted as far over as he could on the mattress as Pip carefully removed his shoes and socks before shyly unbuttoning his shirt. Pip removed his grey top he had worn that day and carefully folded it before laying it on the ground and getting on the mattress, incredibly close to Damien.

"Goodnight Damien." Pip smiled slightly at the dark-haired son of Satan, who grinned back.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"A… Pardon?"

"A kiss!"

"Er…" Pip quickly pecked Damien on the cheek before he began to blush immensely, making Damien grin all the more.

"Goodnight Pip."

"Goodnight." Pip looked to Damien, who simply turned over and shut his eyes.

Pip could hardly sleep as he tossed and turned; only thinking of Damien, who had fallen asleep quickly by his side. Why had Damien wanted a kiss? Certainly, Damien was very open to touching, having already tried to strip him in a public place and slap his rear end, but a kiss? Pip couldn't comprehend why anyone would want a kiss from _him_, of all people. Nobody had ever even remotely liked him, he had never had a girlfriend or boyfriend – Damien was the closest thing he had to a friend in his whole lifetime!

Pip finally fell asleep, only to be awoken the night morning in incredible pain. Damien had managed to move during the night, and to Pip's shock, was spooning him. One of Damien's hands lay on Pip's thigh, which...

Pip screamed as he saw Damien's hand burning through his shorts and scorching his flesh.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: August 19th_

Thanks for all the kind reviews. Just so you know, I have plans to post more Damien x Pip stories soon.


	4. Chapter IV

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Damien's eyes opened at once at the sound of Pip's pain-filled scream. Damien couldn't feel the heat his hand gave off; however, as soon as he saw the burning flesh on Pip's thigh, he jumped back. Pip only curled up in pain, whimpering softly, while Damien shook his hand, desperately trying to stop his satanic powers. As soon as his hand was back to normal, he slowly approached Pip. Pip looked up, clearly nervous, but surprisingly unafraid of the man who had just scorched the tender skin on his thigh.

"Pip… I uh…"

"I know it's not your fault, Damien." Pip forced a smile, though he winced in pain. The blond had tears running down his face as he grimaced.

"Do you need to get to a hospital or something?"

"I do believe so…" Pip looked down at the burn and scowled.

"Alright… Do you want me to carry you?"

"I can manage on my own." Pip stood up, making faces in pain before collapsing back onto the bed in tears.

"Pip!" Damien gasped, kneeling in front of him.

"It… It really hurts…" Pip quickly wiped a few tears away. Pip couldn't stand relying on Damien; he was so used to being independent after so many years on his own. He could walk on his leg, but the pain was throbbing immensely that he simply let Damien scoop him up into his arms and carry him through town, to Hell's Pass Hospital, only left to wonder why Damien was being so cooperative and kind.

They didn't make it all the way before Eric Cartman and friends saw the two.

"Oh god! Look at that!" Cartman glared at the two. Kyle and Stan giggled softly, Kenny remaining completely silent.

"Leave us be." Damien stopped to glare back at Cartman.

"What the hell happened?" Stan's eyes widened when he saw the hand-shaped burn through Pip's shorts that exposed his seared skin. Pip, in shame, buried his head in Damien's chest, only making Cartman laugh.

"Let us go, he needs to get to the hospital." Damien snarled at the group.

"Well, maybe we don't want to let you go just yet." Cartman was grinning.

"Dude, maybe we should let them go… Pip _is_ hurt…" Kenny whispered softly, still fearing the demonic teenager after the previous evening.

"What? No way! Let's have some fun with these fags!" Cartman smiled as he yanked Pip's bowtie off, making Pip cough and gasp. The flames in Damien's eyes began, and though Kenny tried backing away, he didn't get out of range from Damien.

The four boys went flying as Damien's anger reached its highest. Pip squeaked.

"Damien! Kenny was on our side!"

"Kenny's an idiot." Damien walked by Kenny's unconscious body, having hit his head on a tree. Damien swiftly kicked Kenny in the side as he passed by. Approaching the stunned Cartman, Damien snatched Pip's bowtie back and put it in Pip's hand as he continued to walk to Hell's Pass.

"Damien… How will we explain what happened to my thigh?"

"What? Just say you got burned."

"But, in a perfectly hand-shaped mark?"

"Don't worry about it."

Pip sighed softly and clung to Damien nervously. Damien smiled slightly at the nervous wreck in his arms and carried him into the waiting room, delicately sitting him onto a chair. Pip whimpered soft enough for only Damien to hear. Damien walked over to the nurse to explain what was wrong.

Watching, Pip noticed Damien touching the woman's shoulder with the tip of one of his long, claw-like painted nails. Pip could sense the thick evil presence in the air and knew Damien was up to no good. He could only hope whatever Damien was doing; it was by his own will.

The nurse called for Pip, Damien smiling beside her. Pip got up shakily and slowly followed the nurse and Damien to a small room.

"Alright, Mr. Philip Pirrip is it?"

Pip nodded, knowing Damien told her.

"So, you had a little accident with a… Blow torch?"

Pip looked to Damien, who smiled.

"Yes…"

"Alrightie then. Where is the burn?"

Pip shyly pointed to the hand-shaped burn on his thigh. The nurse made a face, but was clearly oblivious to the odd shaping.

"Oh dear… Well, take your pants off." The nurse instructed. Pip blushed slightly and slowly lowered his shorts.

"Undergarments too, dear."

Pip looked hesitantly to Damien, who had started to grin. Realising Pip was too timid to continue; Damien lessened his grin and nodded for him to continue. Pip hesitated again before lowering his underwear.

Pip grimaced as the nurse approached him and treated the hand-shaped burn.

"Does it hurt, dear?"

"Yes…" Pip shut his eyes.

"Odd, this is a third-degree burn… A very bad one at that… Most people don't feel any pain for such a terrible burn…"

"Right-o…"

Pip made faces, much to Damien's amusement, as the nurse carefully wiped the burned skin with clean water.

"You okay, Pip?" Damien forced an unusually sympathetic smile for his friend, forcing himself to look Pip in the eyes as he spoke.

Pip smiled back weakly and nodded. As soon as the treatment was done and his burn bandaged, Pip was fast to pull up his underwear and shorts, though sighing at the hole that ruined his last remaining shorts and undergarments.

"Can we go home now?" Damien asked hopefully. The nurse nodded, handing Damien some cream.

"Just apply this to your friend whenever he's in pain, it should help."

"Oh, I think we have some of this at home!" Damien pocketed the cream before scooping an un-expecting Pip into his arms and carrying the Brit home. On their walk, they noted that none of the four boys remained where they had been only an hour before when Damien had used his satanic powers against them. Pip shrugged and tiredly rested his head on Damien's chest. Though he couldn't tell, Damien was smiling.

Upon entering the house, Damien laid Pip on the bed.

"Thank you ever so much, Damien. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you wouldn't have been burned without me."

"That may be true…"

"I'm really sorry, Pip." Damien looked ashamed, and Pip was stunned just to see the boy in disgrace.

"Don't worry yourself over it… I'm going to be fine."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Well, I have to admit, a spot of tea would be nice."

"I'll get you some. And crumpets?"

"Please."

Damien got up and left. Pip sighed quietly and lay on his uninjured side, sniffling. Pip tried his best not to cry, but it being his first time alone since losing his house and possessions, he needed to break down. Pip sobbed for at least ten minutes before he quickly wiped away the tears and calmed himself down.

"Think cheerful, Pip. Damien will be back soon. Think of tea! Bunnies! Damien's- Oh god, no, not that sort of thing Pip!"

Pip shook himself mentally as he realised what filthy thoughts he was having. Pip couldn't accept that he was attracted to the son of SATAN, why, his mother would be in tears if she were alive to see it! But Damien had a charm no one else had on him, the dark eeriness to the boy just made Pip want him all the more. It didn't help that Damien was always one to be flirty, and his only friend.

Pip quickly sat up, wiping the last of his tears away as Damien entered with a paper cup of tea and a paper bag of crumpets.

"Here you go. I can't stand either, so you can have it all."

"Oh, thank you."

"I'm gonna go clean the bathroom, it's filthy. I'll be right back." Damien carefully handed Pip the cup of tea and crumpets before patting him on the head and exiting the room, heading towards their small and dank excuse for a bathroom.

Pip didn't take long to drink the tea – He did love tea – And ate every last crumpet, save for one. Pip was certain Damien had never tried a crumpet before, and he was persistent to get Damien to try one. Pip found them ever so lovely; he couldn't see why Damien wouldn't.

Pip carefully got to his feet, being cautious of his burn, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. Pip quietly opened the bathroom door, but froze when his eyes saw Damien, shirtless, leaned up against the bathroom wall, a bloody knife in hand.

There were small cuts across Damien's upper arms, and words and numbers were carved on Damien's muscled chest. Some were fresh, some were old. Damien was panting, sweaty and seemed almost… Aroused. Pip was terrified, and yet, inquisitive. Pip found himself unable to pull his eyes off Damien's gorgeous, strapping and gory body.

Pip quickly left before Damien could see him and waited outside the door, debating if he should knock or let Damien finish on his own time. Pip sighed quietly and waited a minute outside the door before knocking. He could hear Damien curse at him and quickly clean things up before opening the door, looking as if nothing had happened.

Pip knew much more than Damien thought, and though Pip would never let Damien know, Damien gave Pip an idea.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry for the late update! As an apology, I've cut down on the waiting time for the next chapter!

_Next Update: August 22nd _


	5. Chapter V

**Letting in Evil**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter V**

Damien looked crossly at Pip, who knew interrupting the son of Satan was never the best idea.

"What do you want?" Damien asked heatedly.

"I… I saved you a crumpet." Pip held up the crumpet, smiling.

"I don't like crumpets."

"Have you ever had a crumpet before?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Just try it!" Pip put the crumpet in Damien's hand.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" Pip pouted, making Damien groan and take a bite out of the biscuit.

"Only because you're adorable, and I don't want you to start fuckin' crying if I don't eat it." Damien said as he finished the crumpet.

"Well, I wouldn't have started to cry… But, do you like it?"

"No."

"Well, at least you tried it."

"Do you have any more?"

Pip burst into giggles and Damien grinned, rolling his eyes as Pip kept giggling uncontrollably.

"N-no," Pip managed to say between giggles, "I'm sorry, Damien."

"Fuck it." Damien made a face and proceeded to the kitchen, eating from the opened bag of Cheesy Poofs on the counter. Pip could see blood dripped on the bathroom floor that Damien hadn't cleaned up, but decided to quickly follow Damien instead of questioning him at all.

"So dude, do you plan to go back to school ever or what?" Damien asked as Pip made his way into the tiny hallway of a kitchen.

"Oh! I forgot all about school… I would, but… My shorts are ruined…"

"I brought up a few extra outfits when I went to see Dad. You can use some of my clothes for now."

"Oh, thank you Damien… Do you think they will fit?"

"Only one way to find out. C'mon Pip, let's have a fashion show." Damien grinned wickedly as he put down the bag of Cheesy Poofs and took Pip by his hand to the bedroom.

Pip watched with wide eyes as Damien pulled out a bag from the closet, making Pip feeling foolish for not even realising Damien had brought things up from Hell. Damien was quick to dump all the contents out on the bed, revealing plenty of black, red and leather clothing.

"Oh, oh! Try this on." Damien grabbed his red leather pants and threw them into Pip's arms. Pip looked at them in shock.

"Red leather? I… I don't think this is quite me…"

"No, it's me. Wear it."

Pip turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to change!"

"Just change here!"

"Well…"

"I've seen you naked already, fuck."

"Okay, okay!" Pip quickly pulled his burnt shorts off and slid on with much ease Damien's leather pants. Though on Damien they were tight-fitting, Pip swam in them.

"They're a bit big, Damien." Pip held the pants up with his hands. Damien pouted.

"Damn. We need something that will fit you tighter…"

"I don't think tight-fitting clothing is really my style…"

"I never said it was. Does it look like I care?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. You have two choices: Go to school and explain the hand-shaped hole in your shorts, or wear what I pick."

"I suppose I should wear what you pick."

"Great!"

Pip began to mentally kick himself as he realised what he had agreed to. Damien continued tossing his clothes around, trying to find Pip something smaller.

"This would look good on you." Damien grabbed a mesh top and black low-rise jeans, throwing them to Pip.

"Oh bother… I don't need a shirt, Damien. Mine will do nicely; it didn't get too burnt from the first fire."

"If you don't take the shirt, I'll take back the pants."

"Well I suppose I can try it on for size…" Pip took off his grey top and slipped into the black mesh shirt Damien had handed him. Pip couldn't stand feeling so exposed, though the shirt did fit him fairly well.

"I like it." Damien grinned happy, "Now the pants."

Pip sighed again before changing into the much smaller, low-rise jeans. He was terribly uncomfortable with just how low-rise they were, yet no matter how much he pulled, they stayed low. However, these fit him tightly as Damien had wanted and Pip knew Damien had made up his mind.

"I love it!"

"I hate it."

"Well, I wasn't asking you." Damien smirked.

"I don't think they'll let me in school with a mesh shirt on."

"I'm sure they will. You gonna go to school tomorrow?" Damien asked, eyeing Pip up and down in the new outfit.

"Well, I suppose so. I really shouldn't miss so much class."

"Alright. I'll go down to Hell for the day, then. I called home earlier, Dad's back."

"Splendid!"

Damien grinned. The two spend that day together at home, Pip still recovering from his burn. Pip attempted to make his new temporary home sparkle and look half as nice as his old place, but there wasn't much he could do with a rundown ghetto joint and no money to buy proper cleaning products: All he had to work with was his now ruined shorts to use as a rag and tap water, which Damien wouldn't trust to drink with his immortal life.

By the end of the day, Pip lay tiredly on the mattress, wincing as his burn throbbed in pain.

"That thing still hurting you?"

"Well, yes." Pip looked sadly up at Damien, who didn't seem to care.

"I'll go get the cream the nurse gave me."

"She gave you a cream?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

"No! Shit, had I known, I would have put it on!" Pip jumped to his feet before cocking his head at Damien, who actually looked _happy_.

"Why aren't you getting the cream?" Pip asked.

"You swore! You said shit!"

"I know…"

"I've never seen someone say shit _cutely_."

Pip whined.

"What? It's not my fault little Pipkins is adorable!" Damien pinched Pip's cheek, making him frown at the son of Satan in frustration.

"I want my cream, Damien!"

"Alright Pipkins."

"My name isn't Pipkins!"

"How about Pip-squeak?"

"No!"

"You're so mean!" Damien gave him his saddest look before getting the cream off the kitchen countertop.

"Gimme!" Pip tried to snatch the cream.

"No, no, no. The nurse said told **me** to apply it."

"That's quite alright, I can do it myself!"

"She told me to put it on you."

"But I can do it, I swear!"

"Nope, I'm doing it."

"But Damien!"

Damien shook his head. Pip whined, but Damien didn't change his mind. Pip attempted every cute face he could, but Damien was stubbornly stuck on applying the cream to Pip's burnt thigh.

"Fine! Just please, hurry! It's sore!"

Damien brought the cream back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Pip did the same, eagerly awaiting his cream.

"Drop your pants."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, idiot, how else am I going to get it on?"

"Okay, okay." Pip unzipped Damien's jeans and slipped them to his knees. The burn could be seen through the burnt hole in Pip's undergarments.

"Underwear off."

"Why?!"

"So I can get it on. I can't see the entire burn through the hole."

"But… Damien… I don't really want to…"

"Stop being such a sissy."

Pip sighed sadly and lowered his underwear. Damien looked simply ecstatic as he slowly applied the burn cream. Pip looked away, trying desperately not to think of how close Damien's soft fingers were to his most personal areas. As Pip desperately tried to think of Bunnies and Tea, he couldn't help but notice the bulge in his friend's pants.

"Okay! Okay, I think that's enough. I feel better." Pip was fast to pull his clothes back up and get Damien away. Damien shrugged and wiped the remaining cream off his hands.

"So you're gonna stop whining about your booboo now?"

"…Yes…" Pip wasn't very offended by Damien; he was used to his cruel personality after having to live with him for a couple days. Besides, Pip was open to anyone willing to be his friend.

"Good."

Pip lay down on the bed, getting an odd look from his friend.

"What? I'm tired. I want to go to bed."

"It's like, ten."

"I have school tomorrow."

Damien burst into laughter.

"What?"

"You! You're such a good kid, it's almost sickening!"

"Sorry."

"Pip, don't be sorry," Damien frowned, "I was just kidding. Sleep if you gotta. You've been through a lot. I'm not going to bed yet, though."

"Okay." Pip smiled and stood up, taking off his hat, bowtie and mesh shirt. He made a neat pile in the corner of the room as always before he took off Damien's jeans, also folding them tidily.

"You're way too perfect, Pip."

"Um, thanks?"

"You're welcome."

Pip crawled into bed and lay down on his side, leaving enough room for Damien for whenever he chose to come to bed. Despite going to bed early, Pip couldn't sleep. His mind was wandering to the thought of Damien's perfect fingers rubbing cream on his thigh, his long claw-like nails softly scraping at the burn. It had stung slightly, but it felt so good at the same time.

Pip got up to see what Damien was up to. It was already midnight, and in a little empty apartment, Pip couldn't figure out what could be keeping his friend. Pip looked around, failing to find Damien, until he saw the bathroom light glowing from the slightly opened door.

Peaking in, Pip saw the son of Satan with his knife again. He was breathing deeply, fresh cuts all over his exposed legs. Pip stared with wide eyes at the bloody sight of his friend, and as horrified as he was to hear the soft grunts of pain as Damien made more small cuts down his legs, he was shocked to see how aroused Damien was getting from the self-inflicted wounds… And then, Pip realised he was getting hard at the sight.

Pip ran back to the bedroom and tried to get Damien's image out of his head. It didn't help that only half an hour later he was still well awake and Damien came to bed. Pip shut his eyes and acted asleep as Damien fell onto the mattress beside him. Pip tensed as he felt Damien purposely scooting closer to him in bed, he had figured the night before had been completely accidental.

Pip could feel Damien's fingers start stoking his blond hair, making him anxious all the more. Damien let go of his hair.

"Pip? You awake?" Damien asked quietly. Pip didn't move, and Damien's fingers returned to Pip's hair. As he brushed it out of Pip's face and carefully tucked it behind his ears, Pip could feel Damien suddenly tense up.

Pip suddenly remembered the bruise from being pushed into a metal pole as he had been leaving school, less than a week before Damien had reappeared in South Park. It had left a nasty, purple bruise that he had managed to hide with his hair, only exposed if he tucked his hair behind his ears… Just as Damien had done.

"Those assholes." Pip heard Damien murmur quietly. The room suddenly got cold, and Pip could sense the anger rising.

"What did you do that made them hate you? You're such a sweet kid. God dammit, I'll pound them tomorrow for this."

It took Pip all the effort he had to avoid moaning happily as he felt soft lips peck his bruised brow gently.

_Did… Was… That was… Damien's lips! Damien kissed me! Well, my head… And he thought I was asleep… __But…__ But Damien kissed me! No, wait. I'm straigh__t. I have to have straight thoughts__. Calm down, Pip __ol__' chap. You don't LIKE Damien. You have to like girls! _

Pip couldn't help but smile. Damien didn't seem to notice, and Pip could feel the mattress move as Damien turned over to sleep, still close to Pip. Pip finally fell asleep, happier than he had been in years.

Pip was awoken the next morning far from the pleasant way he fell asleep. Damien was standing above him, jabbing him in the side with his toe.

"Ouch!" Pip sat up.

"Time for school." Damien threw the low-rise jeans and mesh top onto Pip's head before leaving the room. Pip quickly got dressed and found Damien eating Cheesy Poofs in the kitchen.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll get… My backpack was destroyed in the fire."

"Alright, well, if you want to get your tea and crumpets, we should go now."

"We?"

"Oh, I'm not going to school with you. I'm just gonna walk you there."

"I can walk on my own…"

"You're not. I don't want that fat kid to hurt you on your way in. Especially since you've got new clothes."

"Oh, well, I suppose if you really want to."

"Yes, I do. Plus I can just go down to Hell from there."

"Jolly good."

"Yep. Let's go."

Damien and Pip managed to walk to the little Café at which Pip bought his crumpets and tea. The cashier, an older woman who was accustomed to Pip's visits, which before the house fire had been weekly, couldn't recognise the boy due to the new style of clothes. Plus, Damien refused to let Pip wear his British hat or bowtie, finding it far from matching with the new style.

Pip sat by the window in the café, drinking his tea. Damien sat across from him in the booth, stealing a crumpet every so-often. The two continued their walk to school as soon as all crumpets were eaten and Pip was satisfied that every last drop of tea was gone.

Of course, it just HAD to be that the one day Pip chose to return to school was the one day Eric Cartman and Stan Marsh missed the school bus that they took to High School.

"Oh my god, Cartman, is that the French kid?" Stan gave Pip a weird look. Pip tried to hide; he hated the new clothes so much. Oh, he absolutely loved how it looked on Damien… But certainly not on him.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to be COOL, you limey piece of shit?"

"N-no…"

"I think you are! What did we do the last time you tried to be cool?" Cartman advanced on Pip. Pip expected Damien to intervene any second, but noticed Damien's calm face and began to panic even more.

"Y-you… You…"

"Go on!"

"…You let S-Stan's d-dog at me…"

"And when that didn't work 'cause Stan's dog's a fuckin' homo?"

"Hey!" Stan piped in.

"Y-you took my c-clothes and f-forced me in the d-dumpster… A-and locked me in…"

Pip noticed the wind begin to pick up, though it had been a perfectly nice day before. Damien was at work.

"So, Stan, think we should have a little repeat of last time?"

Damien grabbed onto Pip's hand tightly. The wind was getting stronger.

"Oh! Look! He has a boyfriend, too! He's trying to be cool for his faggy boyfriend!" Cartman burst out laughing.

The winds got suddenly stronger, to the point of which Stan's hat blew off and he, Cartman and many of the nearby objects on the ground blew into the wall of Tom's Rhinoplasty. Damien, still clutching Pip's hand to keep him from flying off, simply walked on by to the school.

Damien stopped outside the building, not paying attention to the many stares Pip was getting due to the new outfit.

"Alright Pip, I've gotta go. Don't let anyone push you around while I'm gone, okay?"

"I'll try…"

"Don't TRY. You have to swear to me you won't let yourself be pushed around."

"I-I… I swear I won't let anyone push me around, Damien…"

"Good." Damien pat Pip on his head before he strode off to a secluded area on the cement parking lot. Pip watched as the son of Satan stomped on the ground, opening the crack to hell. As tempted as Pip was to run and go down to Hell with him, Damien was gone in seconds, the crack sealed and appearing to have never existed.

The first half of school was great for Pip, despite many odd looks from students and rude comments from teachers about his choice of clothes. Of course, no one would listen to his explanation as to why he had to dress as he did, so he simply went on with his day ignoring them.

However, as soon as the bell for lunch rang, Pip's day hit a sudden turn as Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny approached him. The hallway was empty; the rest of the school was buying lunch. Not even a teacher was in sight. Pip was outnumbered, alone and in seconds, he was cornered by the four boys.

"We were late to class because of you and Damien!" Stan glared. He didn't have his hat; it had been lost in Damien's wind.

Kenny spoke in a muffled voice, wearing his usual orange parka. Cartman groaned.

"No Kenny! Pip's been bad. Since he's a limey orphan, it's time SOMEONE teaches him to behave!" Cartman grinned at Pip, who tried to get further away.

"P-please l-let me go! I'm s-sorry f-for what Damien d-did!" Pip slid down the wall and sat on the floor, quickly bringing his knees to his chest protectively.

Pip's squeals couldn't save him, nor was he strong enough to keep mainly Cartman off of him. Though Kyle and Kenny tried to stop Cartman, they failed to protect Pip from what was – by far – the worst of his beatings yet, although it didn't quite qualify as a _beating_.

Pip ran home from school that evening as fast as he could, not even waiting to see if Damien was back from Hell and waiting for him. Pip ran to the apartment, swung the door open and ran to the bathroom as fast as his legs could go. It didn't take Pip long to find Damien's knife hidden under the dirty bathroom rug.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: August 26th 2007_

Last chapter only got one review... That makes me sad.


	6. Chapter VI

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Note: Pip's memories/thoughts/flashbacks are in**_italics_

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Pip watched as blood ran down his legs. Pip knew if he cut his arms, thanks to the mesh top that Damien forced him to wear, he would be caught. Pip instead made long, deep cuts up and down his upper legs, narrowly avoiding the burn on his thigh.

_"Cartman, __woah__, what the FUCK __are__ you doing to him?" Stan had asked._

_"Teaching him a lesson god __dammit__!"_

_Pip's low-rise jeans had been forced down to his ankles. _

Pip shuddered at the memory and made the deepest cut yet on his tender legs. The pain was so welcomed by Pip; all he could do was shut his eyes and desperately try to forget about the day. He thought of Damien, coming home. He would have money, they could get a much nicer place, he could have his own clothes again, and everything could go back to normal, including his beatings. They wouldn't have to be so bad ever again.

"PIP, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Pip jumped, making an unexpected cut on the side of his knee, as he heard Damien storm into the house. The apartment became freezing cold as the furious son of Satan stormed through the apartment to the bedroom, searching for Pip.

Pip rushed to clean up, but as soon as he took a step forward, the room began to spin and he fell back against the wall.

_Dizzy… Oh, it's very dizzy…_

Pip dropped the knife, the metal blade hitting the floor making a loud enough sound for Damien to hear from the bedroom, as he brought a bloody hand to his head weakly. Pip had cut himself before, but never so much, only a couple thin, razor blade cuts at a time. Pip worried he couldn't handle so much. Pip was ready to collapse to the floor when he heard the bathroom doorknob jiggling. Pip had locked the door.

In seconds, the door was kicked down, and Pip was face-to-face with a furious, fire-eyed young man. Damien was ready to choke Pip, until he saw the state the boy was in.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Pip!" Damien ran to the shaky blond, holding him up. Pip let all his weight fall onto Damien, too weak to stand at that point, leaving Damien no choice but to carry him to the bedroom. Damien laid Pip on the floor.

"You idiot, Pip! What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I'm s-sorry…" Pip tried to curl up and ignore his friend, who held him in place.

"Stay still. I've gotta clean you up…" Damien went over to the pile of clothes he had brought and found a black shirt he clearly didn't care much for. Going to the kitchen, he retrieved a bottle of water he had bought on his way back from Hell and wet his shirt.

Pip whimpered and squirmed as Damien used the wet shirt to clean Pip's bloody, exposed legs. Having nothing better to use, Damien tore his shirt in two and tightly bandaged Pip's upper legs, making the blond squeak quietly in pain.

Damien sat with his back to Pip for well over ten minutes until he found himself calm enough to face Pip again. Damien turned around again to find Pip had curled up and was crying softly into his hands.

"Pip, why did you so such a fucking dumb thing?"

"I w-was s-sad…"

"You don't have to cut yourself because you're sad! Don't go all fuckin' emo on me, Pip!"

"I'm sorry!" Pip sobbed. Damien sighed.

"So why were you so sad?"

Pip sniffled.

_I can't tell him. No one can know. If Damien knew, he'd… He'd think I was disgusting… __And dirty…__ And he'd never look at me the same way again! No, Damien can't know._

"W-well… It's just been h-hard, loosing e-everything…"

"I know, Pip. I'm really sorry. I'm trying to make things better."

"D-Did you g-get us a n-new house?"

"Well… No."

"W-why not?"

"Dad's kind of pissed off at me. Says I have to 'take responsibility for my actions'. So he gave us food money, but he says I have to… urg… Work, if I'm to ever move us out of here."

"Oh… I suppose I can get a job…"

"Only when you get better, there's no way in Hell I'm letting you work when you're so cut up."

"B-but I saw you c-cutting just the other day…"

Damien, if it was even possible, went even more pale than ever before.

"You WHAT?"

"I saw you cutting… W-with the knife…"

"So THAT'S why you started cutting?"

"W-well… Sort of…"

"PIP!" Pip shuddered as the room became freezing cold.

"How the hell can I get this through your head?" Damien ranted as he stood up and went to his bag, pulling an object out. Pip couldn't see what it was, until Damien turned the gun on him, pulling the trigger.

Pip screamed.

"If I let go, and shoot you in the face, you'll die. You'll probably go to Heaven since you're such a good little boy, and spend eternity in happiness." Damien held the gun in place, Pip trembling in terror until Damien turned the gun on himself.

"If I let go now, and shoot myself in the head, I'll go to Hell. Dad will whine about me abusing my immortality, and I'll be back in this very spot within the next ten minutes."

"B-but I wasn't trying to kill myself…"

"Pip, the point is, if you cut yourself too deep, you'd be a dead man. You wouldn't come back, and if you go to Heaven, that means I'll never see you again. If I accidentally cut too much, and it's happened to me, I just go away for a few minutes. I can't die, Pip! YOU CAN!"

Pip whimpered softly and watched as Damien turned the gun towards the bedroom window and released the trigger, making Pip jump. The two paused and heard a quiet squeak; Kenny was dead.

"Stupid idiot." Damien shrugged before throwing the gun into the closet and sitting back on the floor beside Pip.

"Why do you have a g-gun?"

"I don't trust this side of town, so Dad gave me it to stay safe."

"Oh… I'm truly sorry, Damien."

"Forget about it, Pip. I just want you to get better. How was school?"

"Fine…"

"Cartman didn't bug you?"

"No," Pip forced a smile, "I guess you showed him."

"Damn straight." Damien grinned.

Pip lay quietly on the floor for a while, his legs throbbing in a somehow pleasant pain.

"Think you can handle school again tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure… But I suppose I really should go…"

"I'll come with you."

"Really?" Pip sat up, wincing slightly, suddenly bright and happy.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I have nothing better to do, and I can keep an eye out for you."

"Oh, Damien, thank you ever so much!" Pip appeared happier than he had been since Damien first forced his way back into his life less than a week before.

Pip was actually eager to go to school the next day, knowing that Damien would protect him. He woke up bright and early, though with his tender, sore and bandaged legs, the tight-fitting jeans failed to fit.

"Just wear the red leather; you can use my belt to hold them up." Damien assisted the pained Blond into the leather pants, carefully slipping a studded belt around his waist. Pip looked down at his gothic appearance in disgust, still greatly preferring the way the clothes looked on Damien's body, before he followed Damien to the café for their breakfast of tea and crumpets.

Damien was shocked at how merry Pip was as they ate crumpets together in the usual window-seat of the café. Pip had truly been a wreck, ever since losing his own home, but Damien's presence at school was making him all the more excited.

At school, Pip found the day flew by with his best friend escorting him through every class. Certainly, it was hard to convince some teachers to let Damien in, especially due to the Damien's dark clothes, excessive piercings and ominous, dark feeling that always surrounded him, but Damien easily convinced them all.

"Man, your English teacher is an asshole." Damien said as he and Pip left English class, heading to Science.

"I suppose he is. I think he rather hates me, he thinks my English accent is just something I do for laughs, he being from England himself. It's rather ridiculous. No one seems to believe I'm English!"

"Don't worry, I believe you. I'm not as stupid as these dumb fucks." Damien laughed as he sat down beside Pip in biology class, taking Butters' usual seat.

"Oh dear…" Butters mumbled as he searched to find a new place, rubbing his knuckles together in his usual fashion.

"Isn't that kid sexy when he does that?" Damien smirked, making Pip's eyes widen.

"Butters?! I... uh… Well…"

The science teacher walked in, smiling. He was a fairly young guy, new to teaching, and he immediately saw Damien sitting next to Pip.

"Hi there… I wasn't told there would be a new student coming in!"

"Not new." Damien said, not even bothering to look up at the man.

"Then who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Scott, this is Damien, he's a friend of mine, and I was hoping he could come to class with me today…"

"Pip! You have a friend? Great! Sure, he can stay!" Damien watched with shock as the teacher hugged Pip. Pip didn't seem too comfortable with it, but the boy didn't protest, either.

"That was too fucking wei-

Damien was cut off by an alarm ringing loudly, making Pip yelp and cover his ears. The fire alarm was going off.

"Oh, God, is this another prank? Come on kids." Mr. Scott quickly guided the class through the emergency exit. Pip followed, staying close to Damien, who seemed to find the whole situation amusing.

As the classes sat down in alphabetical order, Damien sitting by Pip's side, another teacher ran up to Mr. Scott in a hurry; it was Pip's English professor. The teacher, Mr. Kyes, quickly asked something to Mr. Scott. The teacher turned and pointed to Pip, who soon went pale and Mr. Kyes rushed towards him.

"YOU, Mr. Pirrup, have some explaining to do!" Mr. Kyes yelled, grabbing Pip by the back of his mesh top and forcing him to his feet, nearly ripping the shirt off Pip's back.

"F-for what s-sir? I told you, m-my English a-assignment was burned in my h-house f-fire!"

"House fire, eh? Well aren't you a little pyromaniac!"

"W-what?!"

Pip could hear the sirens of fire trucks as firemen rushed in to put out a fire in the school.

"This whole fiasco started from a fire in YOUR desk! You'll be lucky if you aren't arrested!"

It was Damien's turn to go pale, again, as Pip began trembling in confusion and fear.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_Next Update: August 30th _

I'm so sorry for the late update, it's a long story. Also, school will be starting soon so hopefully I can still update at a regular pace, but odds are good it will be slightly slower.


	7. Chapter VII

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Pip squirmed nervously in his seat, hardly able to speak from the shock. He was being investigated by the _police_. He had done absolutely nothing, and now he had to be investigated. It wasn't even Officer Barbrady, this guy was actually _good_. Pip was more than terrified. The seat he sat in was terribly uncomfortable as his interrogator sat facing him, a second detective on the other side of the table as well.

The conversation with the interrogator had started peacefully – simple talk and casual conversing, up until the conversation turned to the crime: Arson.

"So Pip, lad, you are aware that the school fire started in your English classroom?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your teacher, Mr. Kyes, he found the fire started at your desk."

"That is what I was told, sir. But I was in my Science class when the fire alarm rang."

"Well, that may be true, but the bell rang at the very start of your Science class, which was right after English. Mr. Kyes only discovered the fire by the time you were long gone."

The interrogator got close to Pip – too close for Pip's comfort.

"So, you had a friend with you at the time?"

"Yes, sir. Damien."

"Ah, Damien, right. Mr. Kyes didn't like Damien very much, did he?"

"Well, no one really does, sir. Damien's a tad scary looking, what with his gothic style and all."

"Mr. Kyes didn't want him in his class, did he?"

"No, sir."

"But you and Damien persisted, hmm?"

"Yes, sir."

"And, you and Mr. Kyes have never gotten along very well, have you?"

"I suppose not, but that's only because he thinks I'm not British!"

"So you have the perfect chance to get your revenge today, I bet."

"Of course not! I would never, ever do-

"Hush, boy. It will be your turn to talk in a moment. So, you used a lighter and set your books on fire in your desk."

"Certainly no-

"Wait your turn, Mr. Pirrup!"

"But I don't even own a lighter!"

"Oh? Why is it that we found a lighter only feet away from the scene of the crime?"

"It must be someone else's; I can't even afford three meals a day, why would I waste my food money on a lighter?"

"It was a cheap lighter, not even worth enough to trade it for a food stamp. You could afford it, and you know it."

"I don't know it! Why would I want a lighter?"

"To smoke."

"I hate smoking! It is a filthy, filthy habit!"

"Then, why did Mr. Kyes see you drop a box of cigarettes on the floor during class today?"

"What?" Pip paused to think, looking down at his hands. Seeing the now well healed burns from the house fire, he thought of Damien and soon remembered his smoking habit.

"Oh! Those were Damien's fags, but I didn't drop them, they fell out of his trench coat."

"Excuse me?"

"…What?"

"Fags?"

"Oh, dear me, cigarettes. It's a British term, I'm terribly sorry."

Pip was relieved when the interrogation for the day was finally over. His bottom was sore from the chair, and though there wasn't much better to be seated on at home, the floor was more welcoming than the chair. Pip sighed as he realised he would be sitting on the same chair the next day as questioning continues.

As he exited the building, he turned to head home. He hadn't fully passed the building when Mr. Scott, his science teacher, walked towards him, seemingly having been in the alleyway. Pip chose not to question the odd behaviour.

"Pip! How was it?"

"The interrogation? It wasn't fun, that's certain. But I didn't do it!"

"I believe you, Pip." Mr. Scott smiled, putting a hand on Pip's shoulder.

"You do, sir, really?

"Of course Pip. You're my best student. I know you'd never do such a thing. I want to help you as much as possible."

"Oh, thank you sir, but I don't think there's much you can do."

"Don't be so sure, Pip. It just so happens that my friend is that nice young man interrogating you. I could put in a good word that will certainly keep you from any jail time."

"You… You could do that? Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh! That would help ever so much! Mr. Kyes is truly trying to get me out of his class, I've been so scared!"

"Well Pip, you do something for me, I do something for you."

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll get you out of this mess. I just need you to help me out…"

"With what?"

"Well…" Mr. Scott took a large step forward, suddenly right up against Pip. Pip tensed at the closeness.

"Yes, sir?" Pip backed away, only to be again approached.

"I've always found you," Mr. Scott leaned forward, breathing on Pip's neck gently, "Adorable… In a very… _Immora__l _way."

"Oh, sir, I… I don't want to have sex with you sir… I'm sorry sir…" Pip bit his lip. There was only one man he wanted to be physically with, and he was damn sure Mr. Scott wasn't him.

"Pip, oh Pip, Pip Pip… I don't want that kind of sex…"

"Terribly sorry sir! I didn't understand, I suppose…"

"I just want to see what that quiet little mouth of yours can do…"

"I… Oh… OH! Well… Sir… You're… You're my teacher!"

"I'm also the only chance you've got to get out of jail time. Kyes planted that cheap ass lighter he confiscated from the McCormick boy to make sure the story was flawless."

"I… I don't have any other choice."

* * *

Mr. Scott walked Pip home, despite how much Pip insisted he would be fine on his own. As soon as the apartment building was in view, Pip took off and rushed to number three, knocking for Damien. 

Damien opened the door, in nothing but his red satin boxers, holding one of his bags of Cheesy Poofs. Damien backed up and let Pip walk in.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I think they're going to let me go." Pip forced a smile. All he could think about was how soiled and used he was.

"Ah, so you told 'em it was me, right?"

"Well, no."

"NO?" The room went cold.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble…"

"I WOULDN'T get in trouble, Pip, don't you get it? I'll just corrupt their souls and they would have let me off free!"

"It's going to be fine. Mr. Scott said he was gonna put a good word in for me."

"Who?"

"The science teacher."

"Oh, your lover."

Pip cringed.

"No!"

"Geez, sorry. I was just making a funny."

"That wasn't funny!"

"Okay, okay, don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!"

"Sure you're not."

Pip playfully punched the son of Satan as the room got warmer, knowing he wasn't too angry. Damien was about to punch back, but realising his strength was too strong for the feeble little blond, he simply poked him.

"C'mon, you want some Cheesy Poofs or something?"

"No, I think I'll go use the bathroom."

"You're not gonna cut, are you?"

"…No." Pip looked away.

"That's it, I'm coming with you."

"To the bathroom? No!"

"We're both guys, get over it. I have to make sure you don't kill yourself."

"I'm not a child! I don't need to have someone hold my hand whilst I use the bathroom!"

Damien stormed off to the bathroom and grabbed the knife out from under the carpet.

"Okay, you're free to use the bathroom. Be a good boy. Wash your hands when you're done!" Damien smirked teasingly as he left, knife in hand.

Pip quickly got into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. The first thing he did was rinse his mouth out repeatedly with water. The water tasted foul, but he needed it. Had he and Damien been able to afford soap, he would have done so.

Pip's next task was to find a knife of any sort. Anything sharp would do. It had felt so right the first time, he needed more. The room was pretty empty as far as object wise. The only alternative was to break the mirror and use glass shards, but he would certainly be in deep trouble with Damien if he even tried.

Looking into the mirror, Pip didn't see himself. Pip was so used to the usual happy, yet beaten and bruised young Blond gentleman of great expectations – who looked much more like a young woman with a flat chest – but, that man was gone. Pip only saw a filthy, smelly, dirty whore.

_"You remember that, French crap! It's the only time anyone will do something like that to you! Hope you enjoyed it, fag." _Cartman had yelled at him as he pushed him to the ground, his pants and undergarments still around his ankles. Stan and Kyle had left in disgust earlier and Kenny simply stared, wide-eyed and aroused.

_"Oooh, who'd have thought you were that good Pip… Didn't know you had it in you… You'll make a great prostitute one day Pip…" _Pip's own _teacher_ had told him.

It was the only things Pip could hear. He glared at his reflection and was tempted to smash the mirror simply in disgust, but for the sake of Damien, who would have to replace it, he kept calm and tried to focus on other tasks.

He needed a shave.

"Damien!"

"What?"

"I need a razor."

"Fuck no, emo."

"But my face is fuzzy!"

"So you're gonna try and cut it off?"

"No! I need a shave!"

Damien tried to open the door.

"Let me in!"

Pip sighed and opened the door for Damien, who entered with the knife from under the bathroom rug.

"I think this is sharp enough…" Damien took Pip's hand, running the blade over the palm of the shocked Brit's hand. As blood quickly appeared, Damien licked it off. Pip could only stare.

"Tasty. Anyways, yes, this will do just fine. Hold still."

Pip jumped back as Damien raised the knife to his face.

"I said stay still!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shave you!"

"With a knife?"

"We don't have anything else, do we? I'm sure you can handle a few cuts if I slip. You seemed to enjoy the one on your palm."

"I didn't-

"You're not fooling anyone." Damien said as he advanced on Pip, forcing him into a corner to the point of which he couldn't move away anymore.

Pip shut his eyes tightly as Damien went to work, and only opening them when he felt the heat of Damien's body leave him. Opening his eyes shyly, he brought his hand to his chin and felt the smooth skin slowly, absolutely no blood or cuts. Damien was smiling proudly at his work.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, and again he saw the sickening, repulsive slut staring back at him, with mangy blond locks and bags under his sad, terrified eyes… But, at least the hoe-bag in the mirror had had a shave.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: September 2nd _

School starts tomorrow. Please excuse me if I miss an update deadline!


	8. Chapter VIII

Letting in Evil

A South Park Fan Fiction

By Michelle Berger

* * *

This unfortunately short chapter is dedicated to _DustyTheMurdocLover_, because her last-minute review reminded me I had to update this today!

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

The next evening, Damien stood in the kitchen, eating the very last of his Cheesy Poofs, waiting on Pip. Pip would be home any minute from the second night of questioning and, though he had grown tired, he promised his friend he would remain awake for his arrival.

Damien didn't expect to see Pip run in, passing him by looking like a blur of blond hair, crying.

"Pip!" Damien ran into the bedroom to find Pip sobbing on the bed. Damien down sat on the edge of the bed and surveyed his quivering, crying friend.

"I c-can't believe it!"

"What happened, Pip?"

"I'm… I'm…"

"Going to jail?"

"N-no…"

"Banished?"

"N-no..."

"Death sentence?"

"No!"

Damien sighed, "Then what the fuck's the problem?"

"I'm Expelled!"

"You're expelled from school?"

"Y-yes!" Pip burst into tears.

"Oh. Not that bad."

"Not that bad?!" Pip's eyes filled with tears.

"You won't get beat up anymore by fat tits' friends!"

"I know, but Damien, I won't learn anything! I won't graduate! I won't get a good job! I'll just end up a failure!" Pip grabbed the folded up black sweater he and Damien used as a pillow and squeezed it, digging his fingers angrily into the heap of wool.

"You won't be a failure. Nothing's wrong with working at a fast food joint your whole life."

"What?!" Pip sobbed even more.

"Shh, just calm down. Can't you go to some other school?"

"There's only one High School in South Park! I don't want to move out of these parts of Park County!"

"You said yourself you don't have any friends, why not?"

"There isn't another High School in North Park, or East Park, or West Park, or Middle Park! I'd have to go all the way to Denver at the very least! At least here, everyone knows who I am! I don't want to go to a new place and have to get beat up for being English, geeky _and_ new! Besides, I _hate _Denver! It's almost as bad as bloody France!" Pip cried into the folded up sweater he clutched.

"Get a hold of yourself, Pip. You can get through this."

"I have a criminal record now!"

"Pfft. Who really cares?"

"I do, Damien!"

"Look, how about we go to one of the late-night cafés and get you some tea? We're almost out of money, but maybe we can find something cheap..."

"That won't make things better!"

"Well fuck Pip, I don't know what I can do for you! You're difficult and stubborn! I can't undo what happened, and you need to just put it in your past and stay strong!"

"Your d-dad could undo what h-happened…"

"I'm NOT Satan! He is! There's nothing _I_ can do!"

Pip sniffled. Damien groaned and pulled out a cigarette.

"D-don't smoke in the house, please!"

"Fuck it. If you don't have a future like you said, does it really matter?"

"Don't say that! Gah!" Pip slapped Damien across his face; the most violent thing he had done with his bare hands to date. However, it didn't take Damien long to react back, slapping Pip's face. Unfortunately for the shocked blond, the son of Satan had barely felt Pip's hand, whereas Damien was quite built and strong, leaving a red, stinging handprint on Pip's stunned face.

"You… You…"

"Yes, idiot. I hit you. 'Cause you hit me." Damien said casually, taking another drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the floor.

Pip didn't cry. He just sat still, sweater limp in one arm, looking traumatized. Damien shrugged it off.

"I have to pick up some Cheesy Poofs. Wanna come?"

Pip shook his head no.

"Suit yourself. I'll be back in half an hour." Damien grabbed the sweater Pip clutched, pulling it over his head before exiting their apartment.

Looking out the window with the broken glass that was in their bedroom, Pip watched Damien walk down the street. Sighing, Pip strode over to the closet. Pushing away a bag stretched full of gothic clothes and accessories, Pip found what he'd been searching for.

Damien's revolver was only the best quality – It did belong to Satan first, after all. Holding it in his hand, Pip knew it was loaded and ready. Pip wasn't, though. Pip sat on the edge of the old, ratty mattress, gun in hand, thinking over his entire life.

The best part of his life yet, had been having a friend. Damien. But was Damien a friend? Damien burned him. Damien lost his house. Damien got him expelled. To top it all off, Damien slapped him. Hard.

Pip didn't really mind getting slapped; he was too accustomed to it. Pip had grown to like pain. But knowing he had angered Damien to the point of which Damien would give him a hard smack across his face, that's what disturbed him so.

After spending a long time with the gun, Pip knew he was ready. Putting the barrel of the gun to his chest without hesitation. Pip pulled the trigger just as Damien was walking in the room with a super-sized bag of Cheesy Poofs.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_Next Update: September 5th_

DON'T WORRY! The next 2 or 3 chapters are very good for Pip.


	9. Chapter IX

**Letting in Evil**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Damien couldn't believe his eyes as Pip lay on the floor, a bullet in his chest, bleeding. Pip moaned and looked up at Damien with weak eyes as blood began to trickle down from the corner of his mouth.

"…Pip?" was all Damien could say as the small blond groaned again in pain.

"W-why… aren't… I dead…" Pip struggled with each word, moaning loudly as he finished his sentence.

Damien fell to his knees by Pip's side and ran one of his claw-like, painted nails down Pip's chest, ripping the mesh top. After he peeled of the mesh, Damien carefully observed Pip's bullet wound.

"I can't say I'm a doctor Pip, but it looks like you've gone and pierced your lung." Damien spoke casually, eyeing the bullet wound.

The only reply Damien got was another pain-filled moan.

"You could live for a really long time like this."

Another moan, this time from the horror of having to live any longer in such pain.

"So I guess I should take you down to Hell's Pass and get that lung fixed. I doubt you'll actually survive, but they can give you a bit more time-

"N-no…"

"No?"

"Kill me…" Pip looked weakly up at Damien, who was clearly uncertain with what to do. Damien reached forward and gently wiped the blood off of Pip's mouth with the back of his hand before lifting the moaning boy into his lap, securely putting his arms around him and cradling him gently. Pip continued to moan in pain as Damien looked him over, caressing his hair.

"P-Please… D-Damien…" Pip struggled to make out any words as he spoke to Damien hoarsely. Damien sighed quietly and reached for the gun that lay in a pool of blood by Pip's side. Damien put the barrel to Pip's temple.

The small Brit, after another loud moan of pain, realised the gun was in Damien's hand. All Pip managed to do was force a small smile and mouth 'Thank You' to the son of Satan. Although Pip could hardly think straight with a bullet in his chest and his blood draining slowly, he was still stunned when his next moan was cut short by Damien's lips meeting his. Pip gave into the kiss, letting Damien's tongue do as it pleased. Damien licked away the remaining blood off Pip's lips before he pulled away, smiling down at the smaller boy, while Pip's mouth hung open in shock before curving into a smile. As soon as Pip finally looked happy, Damien shot him. One hit to the temple was all it took to kill Pip. It was a bloody mess, but Damien had no intentions on staying around to clean it up.

Damien rushed around the house, grabbing all of his most important and favourite possessions and throwing them in his bag before leaving, abandoning the lifeless corpse of the once cheerful little Brit in the bedroom. Damien walked down to Stark's Pond and grinned when he saw who he was looking for: Stan, Cartman and Kyle.

"Don't look now, it's that fucked up Goth kid…" Kyle whispered to Stan as Damien approached the three boys. Cartman was smirking with amusement, still ready to fight the son of Satan, whereas Stan and Kyle had learnt their lessons.

"Where's your limey little boyfriend?" Cartman snickered as Damien came to a stop in front of him.

"Pip? He's dead." Damien spoke all-too casually with Eric. Stan and Kyle's eyes both widened in shock, though Cartman was clearly not going to buy it.

"Pip can't be dead. Why would he die?" Stan asked.

"Well, you know, bullet to the head does the trick." Damien smiled.

"You killed Pip?!" Kyle's mouth hung open.

"Naw, he was too cute to kill. I think you three bullying him every day might have done the trick. Just thought you'd like to know."

"The little French bastard didn't have the guts to shoot his brains out." Cartman laughed. All three boys were taken aback when Damien reached into his bag, which only then did they notice what seemed to be bloodstains at the bottom of the full bag.

"Here you go." Damien withdrew his hands and tossed a handful of Pip's bloody, squishy brains at Cartman.

"Oh my god!" Stan turned to puke. Kyle could only stare at the brains as his face went pale. Cartman's eyes couldn't leave what he held in his hands.

"Fresh off the corpse. Enjoy. Maybe if you eat them, you'll get smarter." Damien grinned before turning on his heel and leaving.

"If I eat it, I'll get smarter…?" Cartman eyed the brains.

"Cartman, you're an idiot."

* * *

Damien gave Pip a few hours before he himself went down to Hell. He knew he had to let Pip fend for himself for a while before he showed up, no matter how scared Pip was bound to get. 

Damien didn't expect to find Pip giggling and talking with Satan while dancing around at his father's weekly Luau.

"Pip?" Damien cocked his head at the smiling Brit, whose eyes widened at the sight of Damien.

"DAMIEN!" Pip didn't even stay to listen to Satan finish his sentence. Pip ran to the black-haired teen and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and clinging to the son of Satan happily.

"I see someone's been enjoying their death a bit much." Damien looked down at the merry blond.

"I find Hell to be rather smashing, Damien! It's not at all like they say it is on Earth!"

"Yeah, well, I guess Dad was being nice to you."

"Your father is so very nice!"

Damien rolled his eyes. Looking up, Satan was coming towards him.

"Damien, you're back! Aw, group hug!" Satan wrapped his strong arms around his son as well as Pip, squishing the two beneath him. Damien groaned.

"Hi Dad…"

"Hi sweetie! I see the little boy you have a crush on died, I-

"DAD!" The fire in Damien's eyes grew.

"Oh, oh, sorry!" Satan smiled at his son, "I'll be quiet. But I told Pip he could stay with us until he finds his own place in Hell."

"Urg, fine." Damien was avoiding eye contact with Pip, who was still wide-eyed from what Satan had said previously.

"He's going to have to stay in your room, sweetie."

"Fine," Damien mumbled, "C'mon Pip, I'll show you the place."

"Right-o! Thank you ever so much for the delightful party, sir." Pip smiled at Damien.

"Any time, dear. You can call me Dad." Satan smiled, getting a cold glare from his actual son.

"Well, alright, Dad." Pip smiled before his hand was grabbed and he was dragged down to the River Styx Condos.

"This is so beautiful!" Pip stared in awe at the River Styx, not daring to come too close to the fiery water.

"Beautiful? Pfft." Damien shrugged and opened the door to the Condo. Pip thanked the son of Satan before entering. Damien led Pip up to the condo he, Satan and Saddam Hussein – Satan's once again lover – lived at. Pip was in love with the home.

"This is such a lovely place! I don't see why you ever bother to come up to Earth with such a nice little home here!" Pip smiled as he looked around. Damien guided him to a bedroom.

"This is my room." Damien said as they entered. Damien grinned when he saw the fear flash in Pip's eyes. The walls had various swords, axes and weapons hanging, all of which were sharp and deadly. The room was painted black, with dark floors. A blood-red round rug lay in the center of the room, matching the satin sheets on the elegant four-post bed.

"It's… It's very beautiful. The weapons are a tad…"

"Scary?"

"I was going to say disturbing. Yes, scary works too."

"I like blood."

"That's… That's nice, Damien." Pip forced a nervous smile as he looked around, fearing every weapon he saw.

"Don't worry, fuck, they're perfectly safe in their place. You're not going to get hurt... By them, at least."

"O-okay…"

The two shared an awkward silence as Pip looked uneasily around the dark room. While Pip's back was towards Damien as he observed one of the many blades that were mounted on the black walls, Damien crept up soundlessly behind him and spun Pip around, making the shocked Brit face him.

"I have to ask you something serious."

"Do go on, Damien." Pip smiled shyly up at the dark-haired boy, who had his hands firmly on Pip's shoulders.

"Have you cut at all since you've been here?" Damien's voice suddenly went from arrogant to dead serious.

Pip looked around the room nervously and began to play with the hem of his grey dress shirt he was wearing. Looking to the floor, Pip barely managed to shake his head no.

"You have been. Show me your arms."

"…I'd rather not."

"Now." Damien eyed Pip as the room grew colder. Pip sighed softly and looked to the floor again.

"I cut…"

"Show me."

"But-

"Phillip, do as I say." Damien glared at Pip, though he was full of concern and care for the nervous Brit. Pip got even more frightened when Damien called him by his real name, so he was quick to comply and roll up his sleeves and show Damien the small, razor blade wounds he had made. None of them were half as bad as the ones Damien gave himself.

"Pip…"

"I'm sorry Damien, I-

Pip stopped mid-sentence when Damien put his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Damien kissed Pip's neck before digging his teeth into Pip's soft flesh.

Pip moaned softly and froze in his spot, loving the feeling as he felt Damien's teeth break the skin and drawing just a bit of blood. Damien finally pulled away from Pip's neck to see Pip's expression. As soon as Damien saw Pip's enjoyment, he leaned forward and whispered into Pip's ear.

"…Maybe we can cut together sometime…" Damien smirked as Pip's eyes widened.

"But you said not-

"You can't die in hell. Where are you going to go?"

"Detroit?"

"No, Pip."

"I know."

"Anyways… I think we could have some fun… With blood." Damien grinned and looked into Pip's shocked eyes. He could tell his little British friend was getting aroused simply by the way he had whispered in his ear. Leaning forward, Damien bit Pip's lower lip. He kept hold of his lip, gently at first, but just as he began to bite harder, he was interrupted.

"BOYS! SUPPER!" Satan's cheerful voice rang through the apartment. The smell of KFC filled the air.

"Sweet, chicken." Damien swung the bedroom door open and ran off towards the dining room, Pip quickly following behind him in shock.

Damien quickly eyed the plates: Four had been set. Satan had already sat down and the chicken was divided unevenly, with the plate beside Satan having second most. Damien dashed to the seat and sat by his father to get the most chicken. Pip smiled shyly as he approached the table, Saddam entering the room and taking the seat across from Satan.

"Damien, that wasn't very nice of you."

"I know." Damien obviously didn't care as he began eating the skin off his chicken hungrily. Pip shyly took the last seat beside Saddam, who was ogling the pretty blond boy.

"Satan! You didn't tell me we were having a threesome!"

"Saddam!" Satan glared at Saddam, seeing Pip go pale at the mere thought.

"Hey, don't worry guy! It's not like it's a bad surprise, this one's pretty!" Saddam grinned at Pip, making the terrified Brit scoot slightly away. The fires in Damien's eyes only got worse when Saddam put a hand on Pip's leg, still grinning lustfully at the blonde.

"No, Saddam, we're not doing anything like that with the boy, he's Damien's friend."

"Damien?" Saddam whined.

Damien was too busy shoving pieces of chicken skin in his mouth to put any input into the conversation, but all three could sense his obvious anger.

Damien remained calm, though once he finished all the chicken skin, he became bored and only poked around at the actual chicken, staring longingly at Pip's remaining chicken skin. As he was about to ask Pip for the skin, he noticed the blonde's sudden discomfort. Purposely dropping his fork on the ground, Damien kneeled under the table to get in.

Looking across the table, Damien nearly hit his head when he saw Saddam's hand stroking Pip's thigh, trying to get into one terrified little Brit's jeans, and with Pip too shocked and shy to fight back, Saddam had already gotten the button of Pip's jeans opened.

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Next Update: August 8__th__ 2007_

Somewhere in this story's name or description, there is a hint as to what's to come. Can you figure it out?


	10. Chapter X

**Letting in Evil**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Damien couldn't believe his eyes. His father's lover was touching Pip's thigh and crotch, trying to unzip his jeans. Taking the fork he had dropped, Damien stabbed Saddam's hand. Saddam's hand quickly pulled away, and Damien got out from under the table and returned to his seat. Pip seemed relieved, whereas Saddam glared at Damien from across the table and kept his hands to himself.

"Pip, you eating that skin?" Damien eyed Pip's plate. Pip had finished all the chicken, but had carefully removed the skin.

"No, do you want it?" Pip offered his plate to Damien.

"I'll trade you." Damien offered the chicken he had on his plate, which had all the skin eaten off. The two exchanges plates and both quickly devoured what they received. Damien looked up from his once again empty plate to see Pip's equally empty one, but also to discover Pip's once again discomfort. Quickly glaring at Saddam, he jumped to his feet.

"I'm done." Damien simply stated before walking over to Pip and grabbing his hand.

"May I be excused?" Pip looked shyly to Satan, who smiled and nodded.

"What a polite boy. You should be more like him, Damien."

"Shut up!" Damien growled before pulling Pip to hit feet and taking him to his bedroom. Upon entering, Pip yawned.

"Tired?" Damien arched an eyebrow. Pip nodded his head.

"It seems dying takes up a lot of energy." Pip smiled.

"Alright, let's take a nap then." Damien took off his shirt and kicked off his boots quickly before lying down in his double bed. Pip looked around the room shyly.

"Well, are you coming?" Damien looked to the blond.

"Oh! I sleep in your bed?"

"Do you see anywhere else?"

"Well, the floor-

"Fuck, Pip, you're too pretty to sleep on the floor."

Pip began to blush as he removed his shoes and grey dress shirt. Staying in Damien's blue jeans, he got in bed beside the dark-haired boy, yawning once again as his head hit the pillow.

"Have a good sleep." Damien grinned, pulling Pip as close as he could. This made Pip blush even more as he looked up to Damien, who leaned forward.

"Don't forget my earlier offer," Damien whispered into Pip's ear before kissing it, "It still stands. I hope you will consider it."

"…Which is that?" Pip was still blushing furiously at the thought of what Damien spoke of.

"Cutting." Damien whispered, kissing Pip's ear again. Pip smiled and nodded. Damien grinned and pulled away, kissing Pip's lips quickly before returning to his pillow.

"Goodnight." Damien smirked.

"Goodnight, Damien." Pip smiled as Damien shut his eyes. They lay there, close together, for a few minutes, before Pip interrupted Damien's attempt to fall asleep.

"Damien?"

"Yeah, Pip?"

"I… I… I wanted to know if… If you…"

"Go on."

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Pip looked horrified that he had actually asked such a thing, making his face turn an even deeper shade of pink. Damien could only grin.

"I'm sorry Damien that was so foolish of me!"

"Sh." Damien wrapped his arms around Pip's waist tightly, kissing his neck tenderly. Pip calmed down and shyly wrapped his arms around Damien's neck, his fingers gingerly playing in his dark hair.

When Damien pulled away, he kept his hands at Pip's waist. "I really don't like how skinny you are, Pip."

Pip looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry I dissapoi-

"Shut up!"

Pip's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"No, Pip, I just mean… Don't apologize! It's not your fault… But as long as you're with me, you're eating. I want some meat on those bones." Damien ran his hand across Pip's very visible ribs.

"Alright." Pip smiled. Damien continued to stroke Pip's chest, kissing him every so often.

"Now, I want you to get some sleep. I can't have my new boyfriend tired, not with what I have in mind, oh no." Damien grinned evilly before nipping at Pip's ear gently. Pip blushed once again and nodded. Cuddling close, Pip got comfortable and shut his eyes. Damien put his arm around the smaller boy and stroked his hair gently. In minutes, Pip fell asleep, still smiling.

Pip woke up only a couple hours later. The first thing he remembered was Damien calling him his new boyfriend… It had been the best moment of his life. Never had he felt so loved. As he went to rub his eyes, he realised his hands were tied. Looking towards his wrists, he saw they were tied with pink ribbons to the posts of Damien's bed. Gasping softly, Pip looked around, only to realise Damien was lying right on top of him, holding a knife with his teeth, grinning. Damien had stripped himself naked, though Pip could still feel his jeans on him.

"Have a good sleep?" Damien carefully took the knife from his mouth to talk.

"Yes." Pip smiled, though he was still shocked from his current situation… Not to forget to mention very aroused.

"Like being tied up?" Damien grinned as he grabbed Pip's crotch. Pip squeaked, making Damien grin even more. Pip blushed and nodded his head slowly.

"You're going to like this a lot. I swear it." Damien grinned before kissing his tied-up partner. Pip gave into the kiss eagerly.

Damien reached for Pip's jeans as they kissed, but just as he was about to tug them down, the two heard the bedroom door open.

Pip blushed furiously when he saw Damien's father enter with the vacuum and begin to vacuum Damien's room, oblivious to the two in bed. When he did see them, he simply smiled.

"Damien, don't forget to wash the sheets when you boys finish up your little game."

"Yeah, Dad." Damien only rolled his eyes, clearly careless towards the fact that he was horny and naked with his boyfriend of only hours – which had mostly been spent sleeping.

"Oh, sweetie, you've got a dust bunny right there…" Satan approached the two and vacuumed up a small ball of fluff by Pip's right arm.

"…Thank you sir…" Pip was too ashamed to say anything else. Satan smiled and continued vacuuming the rest of the word.

"Fuck, Dad, could you go?"

"Damien, language!"

"Dad! I'm really busy!"

"Well, I have to vacuum!"

"Can't you do that some other time?!"

"Fine, Damien." Satan sighed, shaking his head sadly before leaving. Damien grinned back down at Pip.

"You're Dad saw us!"

"So?"

"You're naked!"

* * *

"I don't see the big deal."

"But-

Damien cut off his panicking lover with another kiss. Pip sighed softly and smiled, letting Damien's tongue into his mouth. His eyes widened when he made another realisation.

"Damien, is your tongue…" Pip began as Damien's tongue left his mouth.

Damien grinned and stuck out his tongue, revealing its snake-like form. Pip gasped softly.

"Like it? I was born with it." Damien asked.

"Yes!" Pip grinned back. Damien smirked and ran his tongue along Pip's jawbone. He could feel the Brit getting turned on from underneath him. Pip couldn't help but moan when Damien began to slowly hump him, a totally new feeling for the usually hated blond.

Both boys were too busy in their own pleasure to see the short, evil man that stood in the bedroom doorway, watching both boys hungrily.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: September 11__th_

_Sorry for the delay!_


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

* * *

Neither boy saw Saddam – and Damien, even if he had, wouldn't have stopped his fun with Pip no matter who was there.

"Pip…" Damien panted softly as he lowered himself down to Pip's jeans. "…Can I remove these?"

Pip nodded his head quickly, eager to be free of the tight-fitting, low-rise pants. Damien was eager to see Pip out of them, and so instead of unbuttoning them, he simply touched them as the demonic flames in his eyes grew. Pip tensed, but when he felt no pain, he relaxed again. He was shocked to find, however, that Damien's touch was causing the jeans to simply disintegrate right off his legs.

Damien left Pip in his underwear before sliding back up on top of the blond, kissing his still warm and eager lips.

"D-Damien," Pip managed to pull away, "…Can I ask you something?"

Damien seemed a little disappointed, but sat up to listen.

"…Why do you like me? Nobody likes me."

"What? Like a friend? I dunno… You make a good friend."

"But why do you like me more than a friend?"

"Oh," Damien paused, "Well, you're cute."

Pip seemed hurt, "…That's the only reason we're in this current situation?"

Damien sighed. "Of course not Pip. We're in this current situation because I think you're one of the best guys I know, even if you act like a chick…"

Pip frowned.

"…You're really caring and… stuff… And I kinda liked how strong you were even though everyone used to hurt you…" Damien struggled to tell his feelings, "…And you're hot, too. I guess you like me back too, 'cause it's not like I'm the only horny one here."

"I'm not HORNY!"

"Tell that to your dick."

Pip frowned again, but he couldn't stay mad. "Can you untie my hands?"

It was Damien's turn to frown. "But you look so sexy all helpless like that."

"I want to be able to touch you, Damien…"

"Fiiiiiiiine." Damien sighed and grabbed the knife that lay by his side on the bed. Lying back down on top of Pip, he carefully cut the blonde's hands free. Pip immediately wrapped his arms around Damien and kissed him.

Damien pulled away from the kiss to grab the knife. He could see Pip getting uneasy.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you." Damien whispered. He ran the tip of the blade down Pip's right arm, drawing blood. Pip moaned softly when Damien leaned in and ran his forked tongue up and down the fresh wound.

Damien slid down Pip's body once again, this time stopping at his tummy. Taking the knife, he made a small cut. Pip watched with wide eyes and excitement as Damien carved something into his flesh.

"D… A…" Pip struggled to read the sloppy letters upside down, but he knew what Damien was going to write.

As Damien began to carve an 'E' into Pip's soft flesh, his arousal growing more and more when he realised how much pleasure the pain was giving Pip. However, half way through the 'E', he heard Pip grunt and knew immediately it wasn't of enjoyment.

Damien looked up to see Pip biting his lip, tears in his eye. Looking back, Damien realised what was wrong. 'DAM' had been carved fairly lightly, cuts that would probably take a few months to fully heal. The letter I however, was deep. Damien was sure it would scar. E was even worse, however.

"Fuck. Pip, I'm… I'm so sorry, I got carried away… You okay?" Damien pecked the 'E' gently before returning his gaze to Pip, who managed to nod his head slightly.

"I'm F-fine." Pip smiled slightly.

"I've got to finish this Pip. Be strong. I won't cut deep." Damien whispered as he resumed writing his name. He couldn't leave it saying 'DAMI' and half of the letter E, so he quickly finished the E – being much gentler with the blade – and cut the letter N lightly into the already irritated area.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Pip whispered with each cut, sighing in relief when it was over. Damien looked ashamed that he had ruined Pip's pleasure.

"…Sorry…" Damien sat up, avoiding the fresh wounds. Pip shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"…Sure?"

"Yes! But I won't be if you just sit there."

Damien arched an eyebrow. Pip sighed.

"Do me."

"…What?" Damien couldn't help but grin.

"Do me!"

Damien smirked and leaned down, kissing Pip's lips quickly.

"You're more eager than I thought."

"Smashing. Now fuck me."

"You're not a sweet little British boy when you've got a hard on, I see."

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, you're going to have to be more patient. I'm not done playing with you, yet."

The figure in the doorway – who had seemingly been happy enough touching himself while watching the young boys at play – chose that time to interrupt what could have been an intimate moment.

"What about me, guy?" Saddam grinned evilly at the two boys. Pip's smiling face turned to complete shock and horror when he heard the voice, whereas Damien could only shoot an icy glare at the man.

"We want to be alone." Damien managed to say.

"Relax, guy, I think we can share the little-

"GET OUT!" Flames showed in Damien's eyes as he pointed angrily to the door.

"If I leave now, I'll tell your parents what you two have been doing."

"Dad knows I have full intentions on doing Pip today. You can't blackmail ME."

"I wasn't talking about YOUR parents, idiot." Saddam smiled.

"My parents are long dead." Pip kept his arms tightly around Damien in terror of the small dictator.

"…And where do you go when you die?"

Pip's eyes widened. "My parents are here? In Hell? I can see them again?"

"Yeah, guy!"

"Damien! Damien, can I see my parents? Oh please, Damien! I'd give anything to see my parents once again!"

"…Sure, Pip." Damien kissed Pip quickly before returning his angry gaze towards Saddam. "Leave."

"Well, alright guy, I'll be going to Pip's parents' then… I wonder how they'll take the news."

Pip began to squirm under Damien, desperately trying to stop Saddam. "NO! Damien, don't let him! Please, they'll never see me again if they knew--!"

"Shh, calm down Pip, it can't be that bad." Damien stroked his soft, blond locks of hair. Saddam still waiting in the doorway, knowing the smaller boy was going to crack.

"It is! They are strict Catholics! They would frown upon my preference for men… But if they knew my boyfriend was the son of Lucifer himself, they would never look at me again!" Pip looked terrified.

"Alright, alright! Saddam, what's it gonna take to make you keep your big mouth shut?"

"Let's fuck!" Saddam grinned, entering the bedroom and shutting the door behind him before removing his clothes. Damien could feel Pip's heart beating rapidly in terror of Saddam, in addition to Pip's nails digging deep into his shoulder as he clung to him.

As soon as he was naked, he lay down beside the two. Saddam ran one of his filthy fingers down Pip's chest and into Pip's underwear, making the Brit tense in horror as Saddam began to slowly lower his white underwear.

"Woaw, woaw, wait!" Damien pushed Saddam's hand away and tugged Pip's underwear back up, despite the fact that he himself was already naked. "We have to finish playing our games before we can see any hot British ass."

"Fine, fine, guy!" Saddam sighed. Damien grabbed the knife.

"Who wants to go first?" Damien held the knife up, grinning. Pip raised his hand shyly.

"No, Pip, don't you think Saddam should get a turn? You already had some fun with me." Damien saw the look of reject spread over Pip's face, so he quickly winked for only the blond to see.

"You're right, Damien." Pip smiled.

"I'm always right, bitch." Damien smirked, readying the knife in his hand above Saddam's stomach. "Don't worry, I'm very skilled with knives."

"Yeah, yeah." Saddam was beaming, eager to be involved. Damien began to carve a 'D', before he pulled the knife away from Saddam's tummy, before thrusting in back down into Saddam's chest. Damien stabbed him repeatedly until he was certain he was dead. Sure, Saddam would be back the next day, but he just needed time alone.

Pip looked terrified, but Damien quickly pushed the dead corpse off the bed and threw the bloodied knife away before laying back on top of Pip, licking the blonde's lips lovingly.

"He won't bother us anymore." Damien promised, grinning down at his little partner.

"Jolly good!" Pip grinned eagerly as Damien's hands returned to his slender waist, playing with the elastic of his underwear.

"Can I-

"Please do!"

Damien happily slid the white underwear down Pip's legs, throwing them onto the floor as far away from Saddam's body as possible.

"So are you going to do me?" Pip blushed as he grinned. Damien's only response was to bite his neck gently before sucking at the already delicate skin. Pip moaned happily.

"Not yet." Damien said as he pulled away.

"Oh."

"I have more games to play."

"Splendid." Pip smiled, curious to see what other new things Damien had for him to try.

Damien hopped off the bed and began to search around under the bed, "Hey Pip, you know much about fraternity initiations?"

"I have no idea what you speak of." Pip sat up curiously as Damien pulled out from under the bed, a wooden paddle in hand.

"I'm going to teach you a bit… For future knowledge, you know." Damien grinned.

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

* * *

_Dedicated to Jordiie and her cookies, because she wouldn't shut up, and everyone in the Drama Hall/Actors Studio loves her cookies. _


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

* * *

The loud moans of both boys echoed throughout the condo, as did every other grunt and scream. Satan wanted to leave the two alone, knowing well that it was Damien's first time as well as Pip's, so decided a romantic little walk with Saddam would be nice. After searching the entire house – except for the bedroom Damien and Pip occupied – for Saddam, he realised he had to go on his walk alone.

Nearly an hour later, Satan returned, a couple shopping bags in arm. He couldn't help but stop and smile in the doorway when he saw Pip and Damien sitting on the sofa together.

Damien was in his black boxers, Pip in one of Damien's shirts and his own pink socks. The two were holding hands, staring at each other. Satan could tell how much Damien was in love with the smaller, blond boy just simply by the way he was looking at him. Satan wished he had a boyfriend who looked at him with the same look.

Satan watched in silence as Damien released Pip's hands and began to groom the boy, tidying his now horribly messy blond hair. Pip stayed still as his hair was done, kissing Damien as soon as he finished. Damien opened his arms and let Pip crawl into them. Pip laid his head on Damien's chest and cuddled happily with the son of Satan.

Damien wrapped his arms around his tiny, content boyfriend, while one of his hands slowly slipped down Pip's back, happily resting on Pip's slightly exposed bottom. Pip smiled more and kissed Damien, who was more than happy to return the kiss. No biting, no sucking… Just sweet kisses and cuddling. Both boys were tired enough from their previous activity.

"Boys, I'm home!" Satan warned before walking towards the two. Pip quickly pulled Damien's shirt lower before smiling at Satan.

"Hello sir, did you have a good walk?"

"Yes I did, thank you Pip! I even got some shopping done!" Satan held up the shopping bags proudly.

"Dad, can I have some money?" Damien jumped into the conversation. Satan sighed.

"Why?"

"I want to spoil Pip." Damien grinned at the little blond, who smiled and blushed.

"…Alright, Damien…" Satan pulled out a twenty from his shorts and gave the bill to Damien.

"C'mon Pip, let's go out for ice cream."

"Well, you really don't-

"I want to spoil you."

"But you don't have t-

"I WANT to. And I get what I want. Come on." Damien sat up with Pip and brought the boy to the bedroom to get dressed. Satan could hear Pip giggle from inside the room, and five minutes later, they came back out, dressed in their clothes. Pip had even gotten his old clothes back and had resumed wearing his knee-high socks, blue shorts and dressy red jacket, complete with a bowtie.

"We'll be back in a bit, dad," Damien said as he opened the front door for Pip, "Oh, and I killed Saddam. Mind cleaning up the body?"

Satan sighed. "Again?"

* * *

Damien grabbed Pip's hand and walked him into town. The little blond was blushing, but stayed close to his boyfriend and watched Damien lovingly. The truth was, beyond the safety of Satan's condo and the river Styx, Pip was terrified. Hell was a fairly nice place compared to what Pip always imagined, but it was still rather fiery and you did meet a few mean people every so often. 

"There's only one ice cream shop in Hell. We're almost there." Damien said as they walked towards a small little building with a large sigh hanging above the door, clearing stating 'ICE CREAM'.

The two entered to see a large freezer full of various ice creams. "Pip, choose whatever you want."

Pip looked around, hoping to find something cheap and inexpensive that wouldn't be too pricy for Damien. He settled on a small, vanilla ice cream, despite Damien's encouragement to take something more exciting.

Damien walked up to the counter and purchased two ice creams: Pip's little vanilla one, and his own: two scoops of cookie-dough ice cream in a waffle cone. Handing Pip the vanilla treat, he walked the smaller boy to a bench and sat beside him. Pip was still terrified and uncertain if he could trust the ice cream due to the small, trivial fact that a demon was working at the Ice Cream Shop.

"Don't worry, I eat this stuff all the time, and Carl's a friend of Dad's."

"…Carl?"

"The little demon that scooped your ice cream."

"Oh, jolly good." Pip shyly licked his ice cream. As soon as he realised it was safe, he began to eat it happily. It was gone before Damien had even begun to bite at his waffle cone. Damien looked up from his own food to see Pip finished and smiling happily.

"Want some of mine?" Damien held out his ice cream, but Pip shook his head no.

"Oh, its fine."

"C'mon, just try."

"I've never even had cookie dough ice cream before." Pip protested.

"Well, you've had cookie dough, haven't you?"

Pip shook his head no, making Stan stare at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Dude! You don't know what you're missing!" Damien exclaimed, still waving his ice cream cone in Pip's face. Pip sighed and leaned forward, taking a small lick of the ice cream.

"Tastes like vanilla to me." Pip frowned. Damien nodded.

"You have to actually take one of the chunks of cookie dough, see?" Damien pointed to one of the pieces of cookie dough, offering it to Pip. Pip sighed quietly and bit the piece of cookie dough out. Pip smiled.

"That is quite delicious."

"We're making cookies when we get home, that's for damn sure."

"Really?" Pip got excited, "I've never made cookies before!"

"Why not?" Damien looked concerned, he having grown up baking cookies with Satan.

"Well, my parents died so long ago... We did bake scones together, I do remember that."

"Scones?" Damien made a face. Pip shrugged and smiled. Damien continued to eat his ice cream, sharing it with Pip every so often. As soon as every last bit was gone, he stood up and grabbed Pip's arm.

"C'mon. Cookie time."

Pip smiled and followed Damien, holding hands with the son of Satan as they walked towards the River Styx Condos. As they were walking, Pip came to a stop when he saw a man attempting to plant flowers in his garden. The man, who must have been in his fifties, was wearing a newsboy hat similar to that of Pip's, as well as a grey scarf.

Pip let go of Damien's hand and began to walk towards the man, who upon closer look, had dirty blond hair.

"E-excuse me, sir?" Pip looked to the man shyly, who looked up from his garden.

"Hello, lad... You look familiar. One of Gary's sons, are you?"

"No, sir. My name's Phillip Pirrup and-

"Phillip Pirrup?! It can't be!" The man quickly opened the front door of his home, "Dear! Dear, come quick! It's a miracle!"

A blonde woman who had to be in her fourties, though still looking fairly young, came out of the house. When she was Pip, her eyes widened.

"Is that my little Phillip? Blimey, it is! Phillip!" The woman ran to Pip and hugged him tight.

"Mum! I've missed you ever so much!"

Damien felt suddenly abandoned as Pip reunited with his parents. He knew Pip had been an orphan for many, many years, but he still wanted attention just the same. Pip was invited into his parents' home. Damien waited for Pip to signal him to come, but to his shock, Pip forgot all about him and entered without him, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

Pip followed his parents into their home, his mother beckoning him to sit on the lavender sofa in the pastel-colored living room. Pip noted the religious cross that hung above the doorway and knew how much Damien would surely hate his parents.

"Mum, it certainly is nice to get to see you and Dad alive again!" Pip exclaimed as his mother left the room, smiling, to go fetch some tea for him.

"Well son, we're not quite alive, and neither are you! Pray tell what happened to you, lad!" Pip's father, Phillip Pirrup, said as he sat down beside his son, looking at what Pip had grown up to be: A slender, long-haired, girlish little boy with a high-pitched, almost female voice.

"Perhaps... Perhaps that it a story for another night," Pip bit his lip nervously, knowing better than to lie to his own parents.

"Come now, Phillip! Youre only what, fifteen?"

"Seventeen, Dad."

Pip's father looked shocked, eyeing his son's small figure once again.

"Well, still Phillip, you are quite a young boy. Surely your death was not of old age!"

"Nor was yours, father."

"Not the point my lad!" Phillip looked to his wife as she brought tea for all three of them, "Thank you dear. Now, please share with your mother and I the sad tale of your passing! We would like to know all about you, Phillip! Did you leave behind a lovely wife?"

Pips eyes widened. "Dad! I'm only seventeen!"

"Old enough for a wife."

"Not in South Park, Dad. Besides, I must admit, the ladies of South Park have never taken much interest in me..."

"Well, now that you're here, I'm sure your mother and I can find you the perfect young lady for you!" Phillip smiled, his wife nodding her head.

"What about that nice miss from down the street? Michelle Desjardins, was it?" Pip's mother suggested.

"Oh Heavens no! My son will not marry some girl from FRANCE!"

"Oh, but I do believe she's from some parts of Canada. Quebec, she said. Killed in the great Maple Syrup wars of '99, her mother told me."

"All the worse! No, Phillip here can find a nice English girl of great expectations, I'm sure."

"Er, Mum, Dad, may I add my two cents in?" Pip asked timidly. His father sighed softly and nodded for him to continue.

"I think you ought to know... I'm not much for the ladies."

"Oh, you'll find one." Phillip smiled reassuringly.

"No, no, Dad, you don't quite follow. I'm... I'm more or less... Gay."

"We're happy to see you too, son." Phillip smiled. His wife, however, seemed a little more concerned and aware.

"No, no Dad! Well, yes, I am happy, but... I meant to say that I fancy men! In fact I have a boyfriend-

"A BOYFRIEND?!" Phillip jumped to his feet, his wife still seated, looking at Pip nervously.

"Dad, please, it's really not so bad... I l-love him, Dad, and he loves me... I think... I know he really does care about me, though! He's the best friend I've ever had!" Pip exclaimed. His father just shook his head sadly.

"You are not supposed to DATE your BEST FRIEND."

"Now Phillip, you calm down!" Pip's mother finally stood up, frowning at her husband. "We should be celebrating the return of our son, and if he is interested in men, then so be it! We can still love him and care for him just as we wanted to so badly when we were torn away from him! It's not like he's dating Satan!"

Pips father sighed softly and sat down. "Well Pip, lets hear about him, then."

"Oh, he's a delightful character. He's quite amusing, he loves to play and he is rather handsome if I may say so." Pip smiled, blushing slightly.

"What's his name?" Phillip asked.

"Da-

"Oh, hang on dear." Pip's mother stood up and walked over to the window, seeing Damien angrily kicking one of the rose bushes (despite the fact that they were already long dead).

"Shoo you indecent piece of filth! Bugger off! We dont want no blimey demons here tonight, thank you! Damn you devil spawn!" Pip's mother yelled as she opened the window, glaring at Damien. When Damien failed to move and only stared back at the mother of his boyfriend, Pip's mother grabbed a squirt bottle filled with water and squirted Damien a few times, like one would a cat. Damien rolled his eyes and left, looking at Pip sadly through the window before turning.

"Oh, I'm sorry of that. That retched son of Lucifer, he is known to cause trouble around these parts. Why, just last week he stole a pie off my windowsill...You were saying, dear?" Pips mother returned, smiling at her son.

"Erm, Daniel. His name is Daniel Ottewill."

"Why, that's a fine british name! I suppose I can adjust to this Daniel fellow. Will you be bringing him to visit?" Phillip seemed fairly relieved.

"...Sure, father." Pip smiled.

Pip spent the rest of the day and a good part into the evening with his parents, until finally explaining that he had to return to where he was staying for the night. When questionned, he simply answered 'a lovely condo with a friend who is not Daniel nor the son of Satan'.

When Pip returned to the River Styx Condos, he entered to see Damien eating leftover chicken angrily on the sofa. Damien always had a frown on his face, but Pip could feel the tense rage in the room. The living room felt nearly frozen, despite the hot temperature outside by the river.

Pip sat down next to Damien, who scooted away, refusing to make eyecontact with Pip.

"I'm sorry, Damien, but you know, I haven't seen my parents in over eight years! Can you blame me for spending time with them?" Pip looked sadly at his stubborn boyfriend, who kept his gaze on his food.

"Yes."

"But Damie-

"WE had plans."

"I know, but-

"I would never, ever ditch you like you did to me."

The last remark angered Pip, who jumped to his feet. "When we were boys, you left me like that all the time - Or worse, you left me BEAT UP like that all the time!"

"I wasn't in love with you then. Now I am. And you totally skipped on our plans without even saying anything to me."

Pip was about to protest when Satan entered and gasped at the sight.

"Damien, didn't you offer Pip any supper?"

"Fuck no."

"DAMIEN! We had an agreement, remember? You PROMISED you would feed your new pet and that we wouldn't have another Mr. Bunny incident!" Satan frowned, heading to the kitchen to prepare some food for Pip.

"...Your new _pet_?" Pips face went pale.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

Pip's mouth hung open as the words registered in his brain. _New pet._ He was a new pet. Just a PET to Damien. Looking to Damien in question, he saw the boy more pale in the face than ever before, his eyes wide and his mouth shut tight.

"Damien, care to explain?" Pip asked casually, his anger rising. Damien remained silent. The silence was broken when Satan entered the room, carrying a plate of chicken and humming softly.

"Satan, sir?"

"Yes, Pip, dearie?"

"What did you mean by 'new pet'?"

Satan arched an eyebrow and looked to Damien, who by that point had pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face, looking down in shame.

"Damien didn't… Say anything?"

"Nothing of the sort. I would like an explination."

"Well, Damien wanted a new pet for his birthday since his little Mister Bunny passed away and went to Heaven. Damien forgot to feed him his carrots, you see. So he asked for a human pet. I offered him plenty of nice young humans, but he said he wanted you."

"Me?"

"He insisted! So we were going to send some murderers to kill you, but Damien insisted he do it himself. That's how you ended up here, but I was sure he would have told you he wanted you to be his pet."

Pip turned to Damien, shaking slightly. His eyes filled up with tears as the pain and realisation began to truly hit him.

"You never loved me, did you Damien? You just wanted to… To use me! You just wanted to have sex with someone!"

"That's not true!" Damien glared at the blonde.

"It is! It is! You had no issues with your satanic powers, did you? You were trying to burn me to death!"

"I-

"Were you, Damien?!"

Damien sighed softly, "At first, yeah…"

"I hate you!" Pip stormed off to Damien's bedroom, it being the only home he had and the only place to run to.

"Fuck, Dad!" Damien stood up angrily, "I finally loved someone, and they loved me back, and you had to fuck it all up!"

"Damien, you can't lie to Pip like that!"

"I didn't want him as a pet once he fell in love with me! I wanted him to be my boyfriend! I wanted to have a god damn normal relationship!"

"That's not what you said at fir-

"I changed my mind! Fuck! Pip's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't have any friends except for fucking demons, and they don't have any souls or emotions!"

"Damien, go talk to Pip."

Damien, fists clenched, stormed off to his bedroom to talk to the hurting boy. Upon entering his room, he found Pip shoving all of his very few possessions in a plastic bag.

"Pip, what the fuck are you doing?" Damien asked, shutting and locking the bedroom door behind him.

"I'm going to live with my parents!" Pip said as he forced the very last of his clothes in his bag, "Please step aside."

"No."

"Damien, I'm leaving."

"No."

"I'm NOT staying!"

"Oh, yes you are."

Pip opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get the chance to as Damien's satanic powers sent him, along with various objects of the room, flying into the wall. Pip hit the back of his head hard against the stone wall, making everything go black and dizzy. Pip was too weak during that moment to get up, but he could feel Damien near him. Pip's vision was blurry, but he could feel something being wrapped around his neck.

When Pip's vision cleared up, he could see Damien standing next to him, holding a chain leading to his neck. Touching his own neck, he could feel the chains wrapped around his throat and locked in place.

"Damien, please, take this off."

"No."

"But, Damien, I want to go to my parents! Just leave me be!"

Pip stood up, slightly shaky, and continued to walk towards the door. Damien only had to tug slightly on the chains, and they tightened around Pip's neck.

"Ack!" Pip squeaked, slipping his fingers in-between his neck and the chains to make it that much easier to breathe, "Damien, what the-

"It's a chocker collar. You're staying here."

"But Damien, I want to go!" Pip's eyes filled up with tears as the first time in his life, he actually feared Damien would purposely kill him.

"I'm not going to let myself loose you, Pip. I love you."

"Please…"

Damien walked over to the bed, and a terrified Pip only followed to avoid being chocked again. As soon as Pip was close to the bed, Damien pushed him down. Pip fell to the bed and began trembling in pure fear of what Damien would do to him in such a position.

Damien crawled on top of the nervous wreck, kissing his neck as he did so. Pip was shaking and pale as he looked up at Damien.

"You know you enjoyed yourself with me last night…" Damien whispered softly, his split tongue licking at Pip's collarbone.

"T-that was w-when I thought you l-loved me…"

"But, I do love you." Damien smiled, his tongue trailing up to Pip's neck.

"N-No you don't! You're hurting me! If you r-really love me, l-let me go h-home!" Pip pleaded. Damien was still busy licking at Pip's throat.

"I don't want to lose you Pip… I'm not letting you leave me." Damien whispered before he bit the area he had been busy licking.

"Ow!"

"You know you like it… It made you hard before…" Damien smirked before biting Pip's neck once again.

"I don't want this! Get off of me! Please, Damien, please! It hurts and I don't like it!" Pip begged. Had Damien truly loved him, the licking and biting _would_ have left Pip begging for more, but never in such circumstances, with Pip terrified of being raped, did it turn him on the least.

"Pip, I love you… I want to make you feel good…"

"You're not doing a good job of it!"

"Oh?"

"I just want to leave…"

"I have to make you feel good!" Damien protested, his free hand sliding down Pip's chest and quickly unbuttoning Pip's shorts.

"NO!" Pip raised his voice before shutting his eyes tightly as he felt Damien touching his most private of areas.

"I love you…"

"I h-hate you…"

Damien stroked Pip, while the terrified Brit quivered underneath him. Damien stopped only after a few minutes, making Pip all the more nervous when he felt Damien get off from on top of him.

"See Pip, see? If I just wanted some sex pet, that's how I would have treated you all the time. Was I like that when we made love? No! And I never plan to be!"

"I d-don't care. You're a h-horrible boyfriend to have tried to KILL me! You LIED to me! It was all l-lies! I just want to go home! Go to Earth! I wish you never came back!"

"Pip… Please, a second chance?"

"I'll take you back when hell freezes over." Pip shut his eyes sadly, the chocker still digging into his flesh.

Damien looked to the floor, not able to look back up at Pip for a few minutes. When he finally did look back up to him and began to remove the chocker from Pip's neck, Pip could see the tear-filled eyes of the usually arrogant, evil and proud son of Satan.

"Go on…" Damien was speaking in barely a whisper, desperately trying to keep tears back, "I'll miss you, Pip."

"…Yeah." Pip avoiding eye contact, jumping to his feet as soon as he was freed. Grabbing his bag, Pip left Damien's room in a hurry. As soon as Damien was alone, all he could do with himself was crawl under his bed and curl up, sobbing into his hands.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Pip found himself curled up on his parents' sofa that evening, trying to sleep. Both his parents had gone to bed hours ago, after having spent the whole day with their son, but Pip had far too much on his mind to sleep.

Pip had always loved Damien – there was no doubt in his mind about that. Even during elementary school, upon Damien's return, when the boy would harass him every day along with the rest of the students, Pip had known he was attracted to him. He was confused, being attracted to a boy not being something he had been taught to be normal, aside from what he learnt by having Mr. Garrison as a teacher and Mr. Slave as a teacher's assistant. Pip had only learnt to cope with the fact that he liked men years later, by which time Damien was long gone and he, once again, had no true friends.

Damien had never been one to be very honest or good to him – Having chosen being popular over having a good friend in elementary school, but Pip had finally come to trust him again, only to be hurt. Pip had thought he was the luckiest boy in Hell to be in love with Damien, and to have Damien love him back. Now, he had no idea where he stood. He knew, deep down, he still had the same, strong feelings for the son of Satan, but after what Damien had done, he didn't think he could ever forgive him.

Pip looked down at his body. He was only in his shorts, covered in a warm blanket. He had managed to hide all the marks on his body from his parents, but now that he was alone, he could look over them all.

Damien's name was still etched into him, and he knew that it might never fully leave him. There were quite a few cuts and bites covering his body, some worse than others, all from Damien. Damien was a rough lover – Pip wasn't surprised, and he had loved it.

Meanwhile, Satan was trying desperately to get his son out from under his bed. Since Pip had left, Damien hadn't left the safety of beneath his bed.

"Damien? Hun?" Satan smiled sweetly as he entered the bedroom once more.

Satan got no reply, but he knew Damien was listening. The room was freezing cold, signalling Damien was well awake and getting angrier.

"I made you your favourite pizza, sweetie. It's got anchovies." Satan smiled, holding the pizza in his hands. He knew Damien could smell it.

"Damien?"

Still no reply.

"Well, Damien, I'll just leave the plate riiiight here…" Satan knelt down, pushing the plate of pizza just a bit under the bed. In seconds, Damien's hand appeared and smacked the plate away, sending the pizza flying.

"Damien!"

"Fuck off." Damien grumbled, staying under the bed.

"Damien, you know, nothing's going to get fixed with you whining like that," Satan sighed softly.

"I can't do anything to get Pip back, so why does it matter where I choose to mope?"

"It does, sweetie. You could try a bit harder."

Damien grumbled and Satan could only shake his head sadly before leading his son's bedroom. As soon as Damien heard Satan close his bedroom door, the son of Satan crawled out from under the bed. He didn't want to eat, no matter how delicious the slice of pizza – despite being on the floor – looked. Damien sighed and sat on the bed.

Feeling a lump under the blankets, he stood up and moved the blankets away, only to find Pip's underwear. Damien sighed and picked them up, folding them carefully and placing them on his night table. Knowing Pip, Pip would have wanted him to take good care of his clothing.

To Damien's displeasure, he knew his father was right. He had no point to stay hiding under the bed. It had no benefits whatsoever, and he had to do anything to get Pip back if he truly loved him. Damien knew what he could do.

* * *

Pip woke up the next morning to the smell of English muffins, eggs and bacon being cooked. It had been the first time in years he had had such a delightful morning. His mother had made the whole family breakfast, and he enjoyed a pleasant morning talking with his mother at the breakfast table while his father read the newspaper. 

"Dear, do you find it cold?" Pip's mother asked, shivering slightly. Phillip looked up from his newspaper.

"Is a window open?" Phillip asked.

"Why would that matter?" Pip's mother asked, "It's always so wretchedly hot outside!"

"True." Phillip shrugged, "Pip, lad, why don't you go investigate?"

"Yes, Dad!" Pip nodded his head obeying, getting up and heading to the window. Pip nearly jumped as he made eye contact with Damien, who stood a few feet from the window. Damien looked terrible – his eyes red from crying, hunched over and hugging him as if cold and sick.

Pip gasped when he realised why Damien's conditions were as so. There was mountains of snow covering the usually brimstone ground. Hell was literally frozen over, and Damien didn't seem to be used to the climate change.

Pip opened the window – having found it to be shut previously – and tried to talk to Damien, but he found himself speechless. Damien, shivering, found it just as hard to talk, though for different reasons.

"D-do I get my s-second ch-chance now?" Damien managed to ask as Pip's parents walked up behind their son.

"I knew that kid would have something to do with this!" Phillip glared, putting an arm protectively around Pip. "Lad, go to your room and stay warm. I'll take care of the trouble maker."

"No Dad," Pip quickly pushed his father's hand away, "Damien's my… My friend."

"What?!" Phillip stared with wide eyes and a frown at his son, who looked down.

"Daniel didn't exist, Mum and Dad, I'm sorry… Damien did. Damien's my boyfriend."

"Pip!" Pip's mother exclaimed, "No, dear, it must be the weather, you couldn't possibly have been with the son of Satan!"

"I am, mum!" Pip insisted, "I… I love him. I love Damien! He is a good man, you'd know if you spent the time to get to know him! He takes good care of me and loves me back! I've never, ever had a friend, let alone someone like Damien in my life!"

"The devil's brainwashed my boy!" Phillip sighed, looking to Pip with shame. Pip, feeling ashamed, looked up to his father.

"I'm sorry Dad… I love you and Mum with all my heart, but… I need Damien. I should… I should go now. He needs me, too." Pip turned to the window, smiling, only to see Damien missing. "D-Damien?"

Pip ran outside, looking around. Snow covered all the land, and in front of the window in his parents' front yard, a very pale, unconscious Damien lay in the snow.

"Damien!" Pip ran to the freezing body, kneeling in the cold snow and shaking Damien. "Wake up!"

After a few minutes of shaking, prodding and pulling at Damien, Pip knew things were bad. Pip couldn't carry the weight of Damien's larger, more muscular body, so the best Pip could do was grab Damien's hands and drag him off of his parents' property. Pip couldn't take him far, so after leaving Damien safely under the icy tree in a nearby park, Pip ran to the River Styx Condos, knocking on the door to Satan's home.

Satan answered, shocked to see a shivering Pip standing in the snowy doorway.

"Pip… What's going on?"

"Damien's hurt!"

Satan's eyes widened and quickly left the condo, slamming the door. "Where is he?"

Pip ran off towards the park, Satan following quickly. Many of Hell's residents were shocked to see the sight of their ruler chasing a little blonde British boy, but then again, he did have a cute ass, so they all shrugged it off.

Pip brought Satan to the tree, where Damien's cold, snowy body lay. Damien was barely breathing and trembling, still remaining unconscious. Satan picked his son up carefully, holding Damien in his arms.

"Damien?" Satan whispered softly, caressing his son's icy cheek with one finger, "Damien, what's wrong? Why are you cold?"

"Hell is a wee bit frozen over, sir." Pip pointed out shyly, never having seen Satan so scared as he cradled Damien in his arms.

"But Damien doesn't feel warmth or cold," Satan looked to Pip, clearly worried, "Temperature never has an effect on him."

"I think we should take him home," Pip suggested.

"Of course, come on Pip. I'll need your help."

Pip and Satan walked back to the condos, Satan holding Damien's unconscious form in his arms. Pip eyed Damien with concern. He had never seen the son of Satan so weak, vulnerable and ill, nor had he thought it was possible to render the young man in such an ill state.

Upon entering the house, Satan rushed Damien to his bedroom, laying Damien down on his bed and wrapping him in blankets.

"This isn't helping much… Pip, he needs your body heat. It would help him." Satan instructed. Pip nodded shyly, going over to the bed and unwrapping Damien just enough so he could slide in beside him. Pip sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the freezing cold boy.

"Maybe some soup would help?" Pip looked to Satan, who nodded.

"I can make some. Stay with him and make sure he's warm… I have to go unfreeze Hell, too."

Pip nodded, staying close to Damien. As soon as Satan left, closing the bedroom door behind him, Pip began to remove his clothing. He knew Damien would be warmer without their clothing separating them. Pip striped down to only his underwear before doing the same for Damien.

Crawling back into bed, Pip squeezed Damien tightly and wrapped himself and Damien up in blanketing. Pip sighed softly and stayed in the position, making sure Damien was still alive and that he could hear the son of Satan's heart still beating.

It took a while, but after fifteen minutes, Pip finally began to feel a slight difference in Damien's temperature. Damien was still terribly cold, but Pip had managed to get him a bit warmer. The last thing Pip wished for was Damien's demise – Despite knowing Damien would just wind back in Hell, Pip wanted to save Damien's 'life'.

"Damien, I'm very sorry… I know you love me, Damien. How could I not? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! I know how cheesy it sounds, but it's true!"

Pip sighed. Damien remained unconscious, breathing slowly, for another fifteen minutes. Fearing for his best friend and boyfriend's life, Pip clutched Damien's hand.

"Come on, Damien, please! I know you can do it." Pip whispered sadly, cuddling closer to Damien and resting his head of long, blonde locks on Damien's slowly moving chest.

_

* * *

To Be Continued_


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

Pip sighed, bringing a hand up to Damien's forehead. Damien was icy cold. Looking to the window, Pip saw Hell was still snowy, though melting at a fast rate. Satan was at work returning Hell to normal, but Damien needed the same type of treatment.

Still holding Damien's hand, the blonde shyly licked at his boyfriend's index finger. Not a movement came from the son of Satan. Pip bit down on the index finger, waiting some sort of response from the unconscious boy. Nothing.

Pip shut his eyes sadly, digging his teeth into Damien's finger. Pip could taste the all too familiar taste of Damien's blood in his mouth. Pip sighed quietly, licking the blood off and sucking gently at Damien's injured finger.

Damien awoke, trembling and confused, inches away from whom he thought to be his ex-boyfriend, sucking at his own injured finger. Blood dripped off of Pip's lips, his eyes still shut, the small blonde looking terrified as he cleaned the finger.

"P…P-Pip?" Damien stuttered as the blonde's eyes opened, a look of joy soon spreading over the smaller boy's face as he pulled the finger out of his mouth.

"DAMIEN! You're alive, Damien, you're alive!" Pip squeezed the stunned son of Lucifer, leaving blood on his exposed chest as he did so.

"What's going on?" Damien asked, looking around before back down at himself and Pip, noting they were both half naked.

"You… You seem to have frozen Hell over, Damien," Pip smiled slight, "For me."

Damien soon recalled the events that had happened before collapsing in the snow. "Oh, yeah…"

"I was so scared, Damien! I thought you were sure to die!" Pip kissed Damien, though by that point Damien's blood had dried in a small trail down Pip's chin, no longer leaving marks on Damien himself.

"I thought you hated me…"

"I thought… I thought you were using me, like everyone else has always. But after I saw what you did... You almost died! For me! You froze Hell over for me! How could I ever hate you again after all of that? It's all the proof I need that you love me just as I love you, Damien!"

Damien smiled weakly, still shaking from the cold. "I do love you."

Pip smiled. "I love you too. Ever so much."

Both boys looked up upon hearing a knock on the door. Satan entered, now wearing slippers, carrying a bowl of soup and spoon. His face lit up at the sight of his awoken son.

"Damien!" Satan smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and handing Pip the bowl of soup so that he could hug his cold child, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just now…" Damien muttered, opening his mouth as Pip hovered a spoon full of soup in front of his lips. Too tired to complain about his hatred for that particular soup, for once Damien was submissive enough to allow his boyfriend to feed him.

"What happened?" Satan asked, putting a hand to Damien's forehead to see if he was warming up, "You never feel temperature…"

"I did more than I could handle," Damien shrugged before opening his mouth for more food, "Trying to freeze hell over is just a bit more than I have the ability to do."

"So you DID do all that?" Satan arched an eyebrow, his anger present.

"Sorry." Damien smiled innocently, "It was for Pip."

"What would Pip want with you freezing Hell over?" Satan asked, not believing what his son said.

"Sir, it's… It's sort of true," Pip looked up shyly, pausing in Damien's feeding – much to the demon boy's discontent, who sat with his mouth open waiting for more soup to warm him up.

"Why, Pip?" Satan asked.

"I… I had told him I would give our relationship another chance, sir, when Hell froze over… I suppose I did not choose my words very carefully – I didn't realise he could do it! Although, I am glad he did… I do want to give us another chance, if that's alright."

"It is by me," Satan smiled slightly, "But Damien, how did you do it? I've never seen you do anything this difficult…"

"My powers," Damien shrugged as he poked Pip in demand for soup, "But after I did… I lost all my energy, I guess, and I just remember blacking out in the snow."

"That was in front of my parents' house." Pip pointed out. Damien nodded before opening his mouth again, continuing with his docile attitude for the time being.

"Don't do it again." Satan ordered, though a hand on his son's shoulder showed how worried he had been.

"Okay, I will."

"Damien!"

"Sorry, sorry." Damien rolled his eyes. "S'long as Pip's with me, I don't think I need to."

"I'm with you!" Pip insisted, blushing slightly, "I- I love you, is what I meant…"

"I know," Damien smiled, opening his mouth and waiting for another spoonful of warm soup. When nothing came to his lips, the demon boy frowned and jabbed Pip in the arm with his finger.

"There's no more, Damien." Pip showed off the empty bowl to a saddened Damien.

"There's more in the kitchen!" Satan smiled, about to get up to fetch more.

"Oh! Right-o! I can get it!" Pip jumped to his feet, rushing to the kitchen with the empty bowl. Damien sighed, smiling at both the sight of how helpful his boyfriend was, and what a good ass Pip truly had.

"Pip's a good boy," Satan thought out loud, "You know, I think he should have gone to Heaven."

"He shoulda," Damien admitted, "But he was dating me, for one. That's not too good in God's books, that he would knowingly date someone who's pure evil. Besides, he attempted suicide just moments before his actual death… Not to forget all the cutting he does."

Satan frowned, "He doesn't seem like that type, Damien."

"I'll admit, I fucked him up. A lot."

"Good job," Satan smiled, "You could be a real anti-Christ one day, you know."

Damien frowned, "I'm glad I'm not. That's too much work."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, Dad. Fuck, I don't even want to do your stupid little errands you send me on."

"You are getting lazy, Damien. You should take up a sport."

Damien laughed. "Does killing people count?"

"No."

"Fuck."

Satan laughed, ruffling his son's black hair, who glared at his father for doing so. "I'm glad you're okay, Damien. I mean, I know you can't die, but still. It's good to see you're getting better and all."

"Yeah," Damien smiled, "Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I know… I know Pip doesn't like it here. It's not his place. Maybe one he's lived more of a life he'd be ready to come back, but he's not used to Hell… I sorta hoped maybe we could send Pip back to Earth…"

"Damien, I can't just send people back to Earth just because they're good people! You know that!" Satan said, surprised at his son's show of care.

"What about McCormick?" Damien asked, "Kenny."

"He's different," Satan said, "God and I have an agreement on that. To send Pip back, I'd need God's permission. You know that's not easy."

"Dad…" Damien pleaded, "Please? You'll NEVER hear me say please again. Pip will never be able to really love me if he's got to spend the rest of his teenage years here. It's my fault he died young. I know you can reverse it! Come on, can't we try?"

Satan thought for a moment before sitting up, pacing for a moment. "If I were to do that, I'd need proof that you really do love him. It's not easy, and this is going to take a lot of dedication and sacrifice on your part, Damien."

"Anything." Damien smiled, "Just name it, I'll do it."

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

* * *

It took Damien about a week to recover from draining himself of his own power. Pip was always by his side, washing him, feeding him and keeping him company, refusing to let the demon boy lift a finger. Damien wasn't even permitted out of bed by his little British boy for three days.

Now that a week had passed and Damien's spirits and health up, he and Pip were more focused on building their relationship. It was nine at night in Hell, and like every night, Damien entered the living room to see Pip curled up on the sofa, reading a book. Unfortunately for Pip, the only reading material kept in Satan's condo was religious scripts and such, none of which the Brit found to be that entertaining. Nevertheless, he enjoyed reading, and every night he picked out a different religion to learn about.

"Hey Pip," Damien sat down by the blonde, snaking an arm around his small form. Pip smiled and closed the book, cuddling into his arms. "How's the reading?"

"It's alright I suppose," Pip frowned, "Religions are quite complex things."

"I've been reading those old things since I was nine." Damien bragged with a grin. Pip shrugged, smiling shyly.

"I prefer novels."

"I know," Damien sighed quietly, "Pip, we have to have a serious talk."

"About what?" Pip perked up, uncertain if he should be eager or worried.

"You," Damien pointed one of his clawed fingers at the boy, "Do you miss earth?"

"Earth? A bit…" Pip broke eye contact shyly.

"What I mean is, where would you rather be? In hell or South Park?"

"To be honest, they're quite the same. Here I have you, but if I didn't, it would be, well, Hell. My parents won't talk to me, and on Earth, I don't even have parents. On Earth I got bullied, but I did have a couple friends… Butters, Dougie, they were nice…"

"If I could take you home to Earth, would you go?" Damien arched an eyebrow. Pip seemed to be deep in thought.

"There's things I never got to do that I wish I had. I wish I could have gone back to England before I died, and I wished that just maybe I could have graduated high school… Maybe see what jobs are like, maybe even befriend Stan or Kyle…"

"So, yes?"

"No."

"No?"

"Damien, I don't want to lose you," Pip's big blue eyes were soon full of sadness, "If leaving Hell means leaving you, I could never do it. You know that, don't you?"

"I'd come with you!" Damien seemed shocked his boyfriend hadn't figured so, "I want you to be happy. I talked to my Dad, and if you want to go back, you can. You're a good kid and you've been granted permission. Besides, you'd NEED me to come. Someone would have to take care of you."

A smile slowly found its way on the small blonde's face. "I would like that very much, Damien. Ever so much."

By the next day, the little British boy had packed up all his belongings. Damien himself had packed a small bag full of all he needed for the journey, although most of his possessions were to remain at home. Satan, on the other hand, had trouble saying goodbye to the delightful and cheery young lad.

"Don't forget to write, hon," Satan wrapped his arms around Pip, "And stay evil! I want to see you back here one day, okay?"

"Don't worry sir, I will. I think that having any interest at all in Damien would keep me far from Heaven, no offence meant."

Satan smiled, ruffling the boy's blonde hair. "You take good care of him, Damien."

"Yeah, yeah."

Satan hugged his son goodbye before stepping back. The two boys picked up their luggage, making sure all was accounted for.

"Hold onto me, Pip," Damien demanded as he shut his eyes. Pip wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as demonic, faint chanting surrounded the two. Everything went black for the little British boy.

When Pip's eyes fluttered open once more, he was in a bed. A comfy bed. Not just any comfy bed though – it was a king-sized bed, and Damien was seated on the edge, eyeing him carefully.

"Don't get up." Damien ordered.

Pip began to sit up. "Why- OW!"

The little Brit collapsed back onto the bed, grimacing.

"Told you."

"It hurts!" Pip whimpered, "W-why does it hurt?!"

"You just came back to fucking life," Damien rolled his eyes; "You have to expect some sort of consequence."

"It never hurts Kenny," Pip frowned, "Why me?"

Laughter came from in front of the bed, from an unknown person Pip couldn't identify until the figure popped up, showing off his blonde hair and dirty orange parka.

"You owe me ten bucks, Damien," Kenny said with a grin, "Damien here said I had no use staying here and that my wisdom of coming back to life would be utterly useless."

Damien cursed the blonde and turned him into a ten-dollar bill.

"Wait!" Pip whined, "I want to talk to him."

Damien sighed once more, turning Kenny back to normal.

"What do you want to know?" Kenny asked as he shot the demon boy a glare.

"Why does it hurt?"

"Because you've never been reborn before," Kenny explained, "I can't remember when I was first reborn, I was too little. But I'm sure it hurt like a bitch. Now, I'm used to it. You on the other hand aren't, and you're gonna hurt for a while."

"I am?" Pip sighed sadly, "Oh, bother…"

"Don't worry Pip. I'm here." Damien grinned.

"Poor Damien can't fuck you for a good while," Kenny teased. In seconds, he was a ten-dollar-bill again.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

* * *

Pip sighed as he closed yet another book. It would be the seventh novel he had finished reading upon returning to Earth, and he had only been back for a week. Damien had forbidden the young Brit from taking a step out of the bed, and although Pip was incredibly comfortable, he had quite a lot of questions that went unanswered.

For one, Pip had no idea where he was. The windows were always shut, but the room itself was large and far from the sleazy places he had been staying at with Damien prior to his death. Kenny was visiting constantly, when he wasn't dead or being posessed by Damien's satanic powers. As it would be, Kenny rather liked knowing someone else who had been to Hell and back aside from the son of Satan himself.

"You finished that book already?" Damien laughed, entering the room. His hands carried a tray, with a plate of fish and chips made just for Pip. Damien also made sure to bring some tea and scones for his boyfriend.

"Of course," Pip smiled, starting to sit up. Most of the aches and pains that came with coming back to life were gone, but Pip was still taking it easy.

"I'll find you some more books later," Damien decided, kissing Pip's forehead before placing the tray on the lap. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," Pip grinned, "But you're still not answering ANY of my questions!"

"Like?"

"Where are we?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"How can I afford to be here?!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Where are you getting all this wonderful food?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, I'm sure."

Pip sighed in fustration. Damien always got exactly what he wanted, it never failed. Pip found it best just to eat quietly and let Damien take care of anything.

As the little blonde began to eat, Damien sat on the edge of bed, watching in silence. Pip wondered what the demon boy was always thinking of: This had become routine for them.

"Where's the pain today?" Damien asked quietly, slowly sliding a hand up Pip's blanket-covered leg. Pip smiled as the demon's hand found it's place and rested on Pip's thigh.

"Back," Pip admitted with a smile, "It's actually quite splendid! Why, it is probably the least pain I've had all weak!"

Damien grinned, "That's good."

Pip finished eating in silence. As soon as his plate was cleared, all scones gone and not a drop of tea left, Damien grabbed the tray off his lap, However, instead of taking the tray out of the room and dissapearing for another hour or so, just like every lunchtime, Damien tossed the tray to the floor. Pip jumped as it shattered into pieces.

"Oh bother! Damien, what's wrong? Did I anger you?" Pip's eyes widened.

"On the contrary..." Damien muttered, crawling onto the bed, "I love you."

Damien pressed his lips against Pip's. "Mm... Love you too,"

"I miss... Being with you, Pip," Damien whispered, nipping at his boyfriend's ear.

"I d-do too..."

"I don't want to hurt you," Damien whispered, "I still don't think it's time for something like that. You're a bit frail."

"You do?" Pip pouted slightly, "Oh."

"Yeah, I do," Damien pecked his boyfriend's neck, "Which is why I think I should just spend this time making YOU feel good..."

"W-what?" Pip arched an eyebrow, studying his boyfriend curiously. A grin spread across Damien's features.

"I think you'd like this, a lot, Pip," Damien said with the same smirk across his face. Damien's long, evil fingers made their way down to Pip's shorts. The boy looked down at him with huge, blue eyes as his pants were swiftly pulled down, followed by his boxers.

"Somebody's turned on by all this," Damien stated with a grin, running a hand over Pip's hard on. The Brit shuddered happily.

"I am..."

"It's gonna get better," Damien said, licking his lips. What followed was a brand new experience for Pip, and one that left the young british man squirming and moaning, as Damien's head was bobbing up and down, sucking at one Mr. Pip's cock of great expectations.

"Damien! Ohn... I love you!" Pip squeaked, panting softly. Slowly, Damien slid back up, planting kisses around Pip's collar.

"Glad you liked it," Damien smiled, "I'll do it for you whenever you want, and when you're better, you'll get to try what you learn."

Pip smiled happily, nodding. "I... I loved it."

Damien growled happily, biting Pip's neck lovingly. Pip sighed happily and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend.

"Oooh..."

Damien pulled away, pecking Pip's lips one final time. "Enough for today. We can't go too far with you, you've just been reborn after all."

The little blonde sighed and nodded. "Can't I please get up, Damien?"

"I suppose, with my help, you can take a little tour of your house." Damien grinned, getting off of Pip to help him sit up.

"MY house?" Pip arched an eyebrow, "...Really, mine?"

"Of course," Damien smirked, "When Dad sent you back, we made sure to undo a bit of what happened. You're house is just the way it should be, you still have a wonderful reputation at your beloved High School, and no one has any idea you ever died - except for Kenny, of course, but he's keeping his mouth shut."

"But this isn't my bedroom..."

"Oh, that was my doing. I figured that we should give you a better place while we had the chance," A loving smile spread over Damien's face as he saw the joy on his boyfriend's face. Pip hopped right out of bed without any help - although, that caused the boy to wince slightly in pain - and eagerly walked over to the bedroom door, ready to explore what was now his... Or, Pip thought, THEIRS. It was THEIR home.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter XIX**

* * *

"Woaw, where are you off to?" Damien arched an eyebrow, quickly catching up to Pip. Pip blushed, hand still poised on the doorknob, ready to swing it open and explore as soon as possible. 

"Well, the new house, Damien!"

"You're hurrying. You have to calm down Pip, you could really hurt yourself. I don't want that, and besides, Dad'll kill me if I don't take good care of you. It was hard enough to convince him to let you come back..."

Pip frowned, arching an eyebrow. "Yes, you still haven't told me of that. Will you ever?"

"Not now," Damien shook his head, "For now, the house, but let me help you about."

With Damien's arm now snaked around his waist, Pip was finally given the chance to swing the door open as he had been so thrilled to do. The little Brit stared out of the doorway: The hall outside was long, with the ceiling so high and walls painted a gorgeous blue. Various decorations were about, all reminding him of his homeland of Britain. There was two sets of stairs in the hallway, both leading down to the main floor. Walking out into the hallway, to the left Pip could stand by the stairs and see over the main floor. There was a kitchen to the right that Pip could just barely see, and directly below was a vast living area.

Pip was ready to squeal with delight, though the expression on his face was enough to satisfy Damien. The young blond was obviously overwhelmed and, best of all, extremely happy. The new home was far different from what he had grown up in - Hell, Pip hadn't even had an upper level to his house in the home that burned down. This new place seemed rich, costly and, best of all, someone obviously had taken much time and care into making sure it was something Pip would enjoy. Pip was more than certain it wasn't just coincidence that Damien found him a home that was so quaint and English.

"Damien... It's..."

"Shut up," Damien grinned, "You've barely seen the place. Shower me in thank-yous after you've seen every inch."

Pip blushed and nodded. "Where to first?"

"Bathroom?" Damien shrugged, pointing a head of them to the door directly across from the bedroom. Pip nodded, and the two slowly walked to the bathroom, Pip still busy taking in every inch of the house with admiration.

Upon entering the bathroom, Pip was amazed. It was much larger than any bathroom he'd ever seen, and every bit was gorgeous. The bathtub, which doubled as a shower, was large enough for at least three people Pip's size, and the perfect size for a boy of Pip's size to share with the son of Satan's larger frame. Pip was certain that was exactly what Damien had intended to happen.

The one thing Pip noted that seemed out of place was the complete lack of a bathroom mirror or razors. Pip needed a shave - he could feel the stubble on his face and had had just about enough of that. Pip could, of course, understand exactly why Damien wouldn't trust him with a razor. But the lack of mirror, that still puzzled him.

"Damien... Why isn't there a mirror here? Most bathrooms have..."

"Because I know you, Pip," Damien said with a frown, "I can't risk you cutting. With ANYTHING."

"But, Damien, I've stopped, I swear -

"I guess I'm partially to blame," Damien sighed, completely ignoring Pip's comments, "I shouldn't have brought cutting into the bedroom, I shouldn't have let you gotten any pleasure from pain since you're only human. But I did, and I can't risk you trying the same again."

"I really wont-

"Shh," Damien frowned, "I'm not giving you a mirror until I'm sure you won't. I'll beat your ass if I catch you cutting again, understand?"

Pip blushed, finally silenced as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on," Damien smiled, warming up and kissing his boyfriend's blond head. "Let's go downstairs. It's even nicer than this bathroom. You really get worked up over bathrooms."

Damien soon gave his boyfriend the grand tour of the entire home, which turned out to be some home indeed. Each room seemed to be larger than the last, but one thing was for sure: every room was at least double the size of the last room of its' kind Pip had in his old home.

"Oh God..." Pip muttered, taking a seat in the kitchen, the final stop. "This place is... It's so enormous! I could never have imagined something like this, Damien! It's so bloody perfect!"

Damien grinned. "Glad you like it."

"Did you do all this for me?"

"No, Cartman did," Damien rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," Pip blushed. "I'm just taken a back! I grew up, you know, being taught that Hell and Satan were so bad, and that I'd best stay away from evil, and yet, here you are, and you've made my life, well, first you made it just awful, but you've done all THIS!"

Damien grinned. "I did do a lot."

Pip chuckled softly before attempting to get up. Damien studied the blond carefully. He decided not to interfere, not this time, but rather wait and if Pip were to suddenly lose balance, jump in. Damien knew he was babying his boyfriend, and wanted Pip to feel like he did have some freedom and capability.

Once Pip made it to his feet, his first action was to throw his arms around the demon boy, much to Damien's shock. Pip smiled up at the taller young man.

"Hey you," Damien smirked, taking Pip's newsboy hat off with one hand. Pip grinned, standing up on his toes to place a kiss on Damien's lips. Unfortunately, one peck was never enough for the son of Satan, so as soon as Pip fell back down, flat on his feet, Damien took that chance to dominate, forcing his lips back down on Pip's more than willing mouth. As Damien's split, snake-like tongue snuck its' way into his lover's mouth, the demon boy's hands wandered down a slim back, finding their place on Pip's slim bottom.

With tongue firmly placed in the British boy's mouth, Damien pressed Pip against him, making sure to rub Pip's crotch against his own. Feeling the boy's knees about ready to give out, Damien forced himself to stop, slowly letting the smaller boy loose and leaving Pip's mouth, somewhat sad to have to go.

Pip's eyes were wide, lips still parted, and clearly aroused. The blond looked about ready to jump Damien then and there. His shocked expression soon turned into one much more loving as he sat back down, knees weak.

"That was, well, lovely to say the very least..." Pip began to blush, looking up to Damien who could only grin proudly at his own doings.

"At the least, yes," Damien grinned, "See? I can please you without any blood."

"I know you can," Pip smiled, but his expression soon turned sour, "But, Damien, you... Will you still cut?"

"No," Damien stated flatly, "I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"I, uh," Damien frowned, "Alright, fine Pip, you deserve to know. But don't go and worry or anything, got it?"

"Got it," Pip agreed, though a look of worry was already on his face.

"Father refused to just let you live at no cost," Damien explained, "He couldn't just do it, and let it be another silly fling of mine... He needed to know I was serious."

"I see..."

"So, in exchange for your life," Damien sighed, "I'm not... I'm not immortal, Pip."

Pip's eyes widened, confusion spread across his face. "What? Why? How? Your father wouldn't do that to his own son, would he?"

Damien laughed softly. "It's really not as bad as it sounds. I'm just as I've always been. It's just, if I die on Earth, Dad won't let me come back. That was the deal. I'd still be physically able to, yeah, but, Dad's forbidden me from returning, and you really don't mess with Father."

"Oh..." Pip said, still trying to act as if he followed.

"Forget about it," Damien smiled, "I'll be careful, and we'll be together. This can be our place, we'll make a cheesy, cute gay couple, no?"

"Of course," Pip smirked, eager to change the subject, "How about we forget about that with a nice morning romp on my new kitchen table?"

"Romp?" Damien arched on of those Satanic eyebrows. Pip's only response was to start unbuttoning his dress shirt, standing up slowly as he did so, and sitting back down on the edge of the table, smirk on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**So sorry for the late update! **


End file.
